Mrs Mikaelson
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: The world of Bonnie Bennett was lifeless and gray until she decided to move to New Orleans. Having a new thrill for life, a new job, and a wish, Bonnie didn't know how much her world would change indefinitely when three vampires and a hybrid walks into her life. Bonnie looks back on her life and the steps she took to become an untouchable witch and becoming Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Allure (True Blood Fic - Eric/OC), then Kiss From A Rose (The Vampire Diaries Fic - Klaus/OC), now Mrs. Mikaelson? I couldn't help myself. I was inspired to do a Klaus and Bonnie fic. I love their pairing along with Stefonnie, Bamon, and Kennett but my favorite is Klonnie. So here I am trying to give a crack at it. This is a complete AU from the series (s**ame characters and ALL supernatural).** Bonnie is a lot stronger with a dash of darkness complimenting her hubby, Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson. The fic it self will be a multi-chapter. These are key points in Bonnie's life that gave her the stepping stones to become the strong bad ass witch we know she is and Mrs. Mikaelson, Queen of New Orleans. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter :) Disclaimer: Anything Vampire Diaries is not mine (I wish it was though). Rights belong to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and CW Network. Shout out to my creative twin beta. I freaking adore you XD The Title is from one of my favorite songs and soundtrack to one of my favorite movies, Kill Bill Vol. II, About Her by the great Malcolm McLaren.**

_**xBxMx = Start of flashbacks and end of flashbacks**_

Chapter 1: About Her

Torturous screams were heard all through the French Quarter compound. Wails shook the walls and chains rattled through the night. Magical currents were swarming over the household creating sparks in the air. Any other normal person would be frightful by the eerie caress or by the sounds of torturous cries. The aroma of burnt flesh or the metallic smell of blood would sicken some. However, in the **House of Mikaelson** it was the normal. One in particular who enjoyed the screams coming from below was the woman of the hour.

She stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror as she carefully put on her mascara. It was almost time for the feast and she wanted to look her best. This night under the full moon would be grand and mark history for the supernatural world. It was a celebration for the Mikaelson family and their closest friends, but the honor was solely for one. This was _her _night and _she _was going to revel in it.

She screws on the cap to her mascara and stares at her carefully applied face in the vanity mirror. Her beauty was evident, but Bonnie Bennett _– correction –_ Bonnie Mikaelson liked to spruce herself up on special occasions such as tonight. Her long lashes brushed her blushed cheeks. Her dark hair was soft and primped to her liking. Her sienna brown skin glowed under the warm lights in the room she shared with her husband. Red lips stretched across face showing satisfaction of her work. It was a great day for the Bennett-Mikealson witch.

"You look edible to eat."

Bonnie smirked as she looked at her guest through the mirror. "You better be careful what you say. These walls have ears you know."

Stefan snorted as he walked through the threshold towards his friend. "If you are talking about Klaus, you have nothing to worry about." He said as leaned on the wall near her vanity table.

Bonnie raised her brow in question. "Are we talking about my husband or another crazed hybrid named Klaus I don't know about?"

A deep rumble of laughter came from Stefan. Bonnie had always loved the way the vampire in front of her laughed. It made her feel warm all over. If she wasn't so in love with her husband, she would definitely see herself with Stefan.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?"

Bonnie snapped out of her haze. When she came to, the witch realized Stefan was no longer hovered by the wall but sitting next to her. His face was close enough to feel the tickle of his cool breath on her lips. "Thinking?" What were they talking about again?

"Thinking about the possibility if you chosen me over Klaus." His grey eyes gleamed with mischief as they wander over his brother's wife.

Though he wouldn't dare break the bond between his brother and close friend, it didn't mean he didn't let his mind stray to fantasies of what would it be like to have Bonnie as his. To have her whimpering for his touch . . . his kisses . . . his love, he wanted to experience it all and could have if Klaus didn't have his claws in her when they first met the beautiful witch.

"Stefan." Bonnie said with a warning.

"Admit it. You were thinking about it." He placed his strong chin on her naked shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back to her mirror to fix her newly cut short hair that brushed a little past her shoulders. She fluffed up her feathered bang moving it from covering her eye. "I will admit nothing." From the corner of her eye she could see Stefan smiling smugly. "I should light you on fire."

"You wouldn't. Though you love Klaus with unspeakable measure, you love me too." He kissed her shoulder and positioned his chin back on her shoulder.

The witch sighed. Her friend spoke the truth. They have always been close since they met. They had become comfortable with one another, a bond. Bonnie could tell Stefan anything and Stefan could tell her the same. They held each other with the highest regard and respect. They were kindred spirits but there was a line between their friendship and more. The drawn line had power over the two. The line could be easily erased if they wanted to, but their love for Klaus was far greater to do such a treacherous thing.

"Do you remember when we first met?" The Salvatore broke the comfortable silence.

The witch giggled. "How could I forget?" she said as she laid her cheek on top of her friend's hero hair as the family call it. They have been calling it that since that particular night they met.

"I almost had you."

Bonnie broke into a fit of laughter. "You did. You most certainly did." She kissed his forehead lightly then stared back at the mirror looking at the portrait they created within the oval mirror. "You were a complete gentleman that night."

"Don't be sarcastic about it." Stefan pouted which made the witch snickered. "I was a perfect gentleman. I could have swept you off your feet and I would have gotten away with it –"

"– If it wasn't for that meddling hybrid." Bonnie finished for him parodying seriousness.

"Cute, really cute." Stefan poked her side as she laughed.

_**xBXMx**_

_Bonnie was wiping off the bar top after a customer knocked over his third beer. The little woman was too tired to deal with Neanderthals, but had to stick it out. This was her first night working at Rousseau's and it was going terrible. Rousseau's was her first job since she moved into NOLA. Before she moved to New Orleans, she was from Mystic Falls, Virginia. She spent her whole childhood there. She had a small group of friends and she loved them dearly, but she needed space._

_Mystic Falls was her home, but she couldn't help but to feel out of place. She felt as though she was the odd man or in her case woman out of the group. Elena and Caroline were her best friends since she was little. They grew up together. They lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same schools, applied to the same college. They were always together and Bonnie couldn't ask for better friends._

_Though she loved her friends, she felt like a third wheel. It was Elena and Caroline who had the most attention. Everyone enjoyed their company more than Bonnie's. Elena was the class sweetheart and the picture of innocence. Every guy in her high school wanted a chance with Elena Gilbert. With her heart shaped face, big brown doe eyes, long mahogany hair, and pretty smile, she could have anyone she wanted. She wasn't vain and never displayed distastefulness. Her humble and sweet personality only made the opposite and same sex want her more._

_The same could be said about Caroline Forbes, the popular one. She was bubbly, sweet, and blonde. All she had to was bat her eyes and she could get what she wanted. Caroline was the epitome of a popular girl in any teen movie. She was the head cheerleader, planner for every event, president at almost every club in Mystic Falls High._

_Then there was Bonnie . . . and that was it. Bonnie didn't know who she was outside of being friends with Elena and Caroline. Sure, she was outgoing, sassy, sweet, and a bit judgmental at times but she was just a regular teenage girl. She blended in with the lockers and crowd. What was actually 'WOW!' about Bonnie except being the loyal friend she know she was? What was special about her?_

_That answer was answered when her Grams, Sheila Bennett, visited her. Her Grams was born and raised in Mystic Falls, but decided to move to New Orleans when Bonnie was only seven. Grams had told Bonnie she was a witch one day when she came home from school. At first, she thought her grandmother was crazy, but things began to happen, supernatural things. Eerie chills, feeling someone's aura, weird premonitions. Bonnie Bennett was 100% witch._

_For two years, Grams stayed and taught Bonnie everything she needed to know, including her ancestral line and the supernatural. Bonnie sucked up the information like a sponge. Of course she was scared about what she thought was only in horror movies were real, what fifteen year old wouldn't? However, Bonnie didn't let that deter her from learning and excelling her witchery._

_The once novice Bonnie Bennett was almost as powerful as her Grams. After Sheila schooling Bonnie on Witchery 101, she had to go back New Orleans. She left her granddaughter her ancestor's grimoire and words of wisdom that stuck to the Bennett witch for the rest of her life. As time went on with school, friends, and practicing magic (not exactly in that order), Bonnie began to understand something about herself. She knew she had no real identity aside from being a witch. She knew this fact and she knew wanted to change it._

_The opportunity had presented herself after her Grams funeral. It was left in Sheila Bennett's will that her granddaughter will have her home in New Orleans and all her possessions. Hearing this, Bonnie knew what she was going to do after graduation. Said day came and went. She got her diploma, threw her cap in the air, laughed, cried, promises to call, and left to her new life._

_Two months it took Bonnie to settle in her new home in New Orleans. She made her Grams home into her own, but the witch could still feel the great witch's presence. Bonnie was beginning to find herself and personality shine even more when she applied to Delgado Community College for Culinary Arts. She loved to cook and it was only right to get a degree for it. She wanted to own her own restaurant one day and she couldn't imagine anywhere else but to start her franchise in such a lively place as New Orleans._

_Though Bonnie loved college and had a few friends, she needed to keep up her financial needs. Her Grams may have left her a hefty amount of money from her trust fund, Bonnie still wanted to provide for herself. It was pure luck that she bumped into Camille O'Connell on her way to drop a letter off to Elena and Caroline at a mailbox. The blonde bartender was putting up flyers of help wanted at the bar, Rousseau's. She was interviewed for the job and two weeks later she was officially a bartender at the famous French Quarter bar._

_Bonnie sighed heavily as she threw the beer stained rag in the sink. Her irritation only grew when she heard the rowdy man that spilled their drink from before ask for another beer. Instead of going with her original plan to give the drunken bastard an aneurysm, she took a deep breath and walked back to the bar. The drunken fool was leaning heavily over bar top keeping his loopy eyes trained on the witch._

_"Hey sweet cheeks," The male mumbled sloppily. Bonnie cringed from his odor, oral and body. "Give me another beer." He slammed a crumbled bill on the table._

_"I think you and your friends should go home. You had enough for one night." Bonnie gave him a weak smile and a prayer that he would go away._

_"I'm sorry," he turned back to his equally drunk friends. "Was I speaking in another language?" The lame joke made his buddies laugh egging on his ignorance. He turned back around to a stone faced Bonnie. "Now are you going to give me my beer?"_

_Bonnie clenched her teeth but answered anyway. "I said you had enough." She turned to walk away but didn't get far when she felt herself being yanked back._

_"Hey! I said I wanted a beer!" The man yelled in her face._

_Bonnie was about to raise hell until she felt a presence coming towards her and it was coming towards her fast. "Vampire." She whispered._

_"What?" The drunken man opened his disgusting mouth to say something but his words muffled when he felt his arm-twist._

_Bonnie stood shock not knowing what was happening until she happened to look behind the huge male. Behind him was another man with olive skin tone and a face that was handsomely structured. He was tall and lean but well built. Bonnie could see his biceps flex as the stranger held on to the drunk. Bonnie stood still as the scene play out in front of her. The presence of a vampire fell over her again. Her rescuer was a vampire?_

_"Let her arm go or I swear I break your arm off and shove it in a place you might like." Slowly the drunk peeled his brawny fingers off Bonnie. Bonnie took a step back rubbing the sore spot on her arm. Already she could feel a bruise forming. The witch ignored the throbbing and continued to stare at her rescuer. "I have been in this bar for quite some time now." The stranger started. "And during that time all I have been hearing are you and your friends making a lot of ruckus."_

_The stranger twisted the drunk's arm again earning a sharp yelp. His friend started to move forward but something or someone's eyes made them halt their friend's rescue mission. The vampire stared at the group a while longer before turning back to the whimpering fool in his grasp. "So my friends and I," He whipped the man around to three other vampires sitting around the bar. One was blonde and the other two had dark locks. All three waved when their fellow vampire mentioned them. "Decided it was only right to intervene on Miss . . . "_

_Bonnie snapped out of her daze and shook her head trying to clear it. "It's Bonnie."_

_The vampire smiled and the gesture reached his green grayish eyes. "Bonnie." He said it as if he was tasting nectar for the first time. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Bonnie's cheeks were on fire hearing the complement._

_The vampire and witch stared at each other for a moment longer before he attended to the sorry excuse for a human in his grip. "As I was saying, we decided it was only right to intervene on Miss Bonnie's behalf. Oh by the way, I'm Stefan." He smirked looking back at Bonnie. Bonnie didn't speak but she did give a slow nod. Stefan let his eyes wander all over Bonnie's body before they fell downward to the half-bent male. "By the way what is your name?"_

_"It's Terrance." He moaned pitifully._

_"Well Terrence, I think you owe Miss Bonnie here an apology. After all she was the one attending to you and your group even though you were nothing but pigs." His playful tone turned menacing. Rage began to fill the vampire. "Like little children making a mess." Stefan leaned over to the frightened male's ear. "Apologize." He hissed._

_Terrence stared at Bonnie with hateful eyes. He might have been in pain, but he still had his pride. He wasn't going to apologize to some bar-tending broad. It was her job to serve him. Terrence mentally shook his head . . . or he thought._

_**CRACK!**_

_"ARRRRGH!" Terrence roar filled the air._

_Stefan saw Terrence shaking his head no. The Ripper side came out full force and snapped the drunk's arm clean in two. "Apologize . . . now. I will not ask you again." He hissed lowly._

_Bonnie's heart was beating rapidly as he watched her rescuer turn into a monster before her eyes. His once greenish gray eyes turned into dark nothings with black veins pulsing around his eyes. The witch has never seen a vampire in their feral state before. She saw plenty of vampires in New Orleans. She always felt them when they were near but she never seen one this close._

_She looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to the gruesome scene. As Bonnie looked around, she was confused by how no one was looking their way but instead carrying on with their conversations and drinking. Bonnie couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_"See something you like, gorgeous?"_

_Bonnie turned to the voice and it was one of the vampires. He had a boyish charm to him but Bonnie wasn't a fool. She could easily see the devil in his brown eyes. The witch went to open her mouth to question the humans but everything clicked. The three vampires compelled the customers while she was caught up with her rescuer._

_Bonnie turned back to Stefan. "Let him go." This couldn't be happening. Why did everything had to go in the crapper on her first day on the job?. Stefan dark eyes connect with Bonnie's. The witch felt proud that she didn't visually flinch from the sight. She stood tall and head held high. "I said let him go." She said more firmly._

_She heard a dark chuckle from behind her. She turned to see it was the dark blonde vampire laughing at her. His blue eyes met hers. They looked sinister. Bonnie didn't like the look he was giving her, like she was a possession. The witch felt her magic pool within her ready for use when the vampire decided to strike._

_"You are a feisty little witch." His British accent was smooth and playful but like his eyes, she could the sinister tone underneath._

_"How do you know I'm a witch, vampire?" Bonnie heard a whimper from Terrence. She spun back around to find Terrence was on the floor and Stefan was drinking his glass of bourbon. "You didn't have to hurt him."_

_"Sure I did." Stefan winked at her._

_"No really, you didn't have to. I can take care of myself."_

_"Well of course you can, love." Bonnie turned back to the blonde vampire. "You were doing so well on your own before my brother stepped in." The vampire lifted the glass to his red lips. "You should be thankful. Some vampires are not so nice, sweetheart."_

_"Niklaus . . ." The vampire with the well tailored suit warned the middle vampire._

_"Well it true, Elijah. It's hard for little witches to stir their cauldrons these days. You know how that fluffs Marcel's feathers."_

_Bonnie crossed her arms tightly over chest. She didn't like this vampire. "Niklaus, is it?" She said his name with dripping disdain. Klaus smirk hearing the distaste but nodded anyway. "I'll try to remember to care to listen to what you think I should do next time."_

_The vampire named Elijah hid his smirk behind his glass, while the other laugh outright as he patted a seething Klaus' back. "I like her. I like you." The boyish one spoke. "My name is Kol, darling."_

_Bonnie nodded. "Bonnie." She turned her attention back to her rescuer. "Though it was not needed, thank you."_

_Stefan bowed his head. "I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't."_

_"Lies." Niklaus hollered from across the bar earning a scowl from both Stefan and Bonnie._

_"Shouldn't the heroes get a kiss, gorgeous?" Kol asked playfully._

_"Heroes?" Bonnie lifter her brow._

_"Oh yes." Kol stood from his stool. "Stefan might have took down the big bad ogre but we helped compel these pesky humans from making a fuss." He gestured to the crowd behind him. He turned back around with the same smug smile. "We couldn't have the humans running and scream causing a scene now could we?"_

_"Who did the compelling?" Bonnie asked leaning on the bar table closely next to Stefan._

_The Ripper mouth began to salivate when he took a whiff of the witch's scent. It was mixture between lavender and honey. She smelled good enough to eat. Stefan cleared his throat. "Kol did the left side, while Elijah did the right." He looked towards Klaus who was looking intently at Bonnie. "Klaus stood and watched the show."_

_Klaus cold eyes narrowed in his friend's direction. If his eyes could talk, they would have called him a traitor._

_"Okay." With all her courage she didn't know she had, Bonnie moved from around the bar to go up to Kol. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "One . . ." Bonnie then moved to Elijah to kiss his dimpled chin. "Two . . ." and lastly, Bonnie stood in front of Stefan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her face close to his. Her mind was screaming her to back away from the vampire but for some reason she didn't listen. Stefan waited patiently for soft pink flesh to be planted on his lips. Instead, he felt them on the corner of his mouth. "Three." She smiled. "Thank you."_

_Stefan nodded his head. "You're very welcome, Miss Bonnie."_

_Bonnie moved to go around the bar. "Now if you gentlemen don't mind, clean up the mess you made."_

_Elijah stood to his full height straightening his black Armani suit jacket. "Are you asking or telling us, Miss Bonnie."_

_"Pick one." Bonnie smirked sweetly at the elder Original but Elijah could see the mischief behind the crescent smile._

_The Original vampire stood in shock of the nerve of the little woman in front of him. Usually such brass behavior would earn anyone a snap to the neck, but all the elder vampire could do was smirk at the young woman's audacity. She had no clue who she was speaking to or she did and just didn't care. "Very well. Kol," Elijah turned to his brother. "Take care of the lot behind you. I will compel the Neanderthal's minions." He turned to Stefan who was still drinking in the witch. "Stefan, I'm sure you can handle your mess. And Niklaus," He turned to the seething hybrid who was still watching Bonnie with Stefan. Elijah waited until his brother was looking at him. "You sit and look pretty." The vampire patted his younger brother's cheek._

_"Be careful, Elijah." Klaus looked up at his brother with distaste. "You'll end up losing a hand."_

_"Isn't he precious?" Kol said from behind. "He so cute when he makes his little threats."_

_"I personally like it when his left eye twitches." Stefan came from putting out the trash and sat back in his seat in front of Bonnie. "I find it sexy." Bonnie snorted._

_Klaus gave a warning growl as his eyes shined gold. "And what's so funny, witch?" The way he said witch had a bite at the end._

_Bonnie gasped seeing the eerie eyes on her. He had the eyes of a werewolf but had the appearance of a vampire. A hybrid, the voice shouted in her head. She was about to step back but she felt a hand covering hers sending her calm. She looked over to see it was Stefan looking at his adopted brother. "Stop being a spoil sport." Stefan look towards Bonnie's questionable glare. "He's mad because he didn't get a kiss."_

_Kol made kissing noises as Elijah shook his head muttering something on the lines of children. Klaus drunk the rest of his beverage and slammed the glass on the table. "I'm playing darts." He said as he walked off._

_"Oh come on, mate. We were only joking around." Kol called after him._

_"Piss off." Klaus said over his shoulder but the smirk wasn't missed from his brothers._

_Hours has passed and everything had settled down. Bonnie was serving drinks while making conversation with Stefan. The more they talk the more she felt comfortable with the vampire. Grams always told her to stay clear of them, but the witch couldn't help but feel a connection with Stefan. The Bennett wasn't stupid, she knew what vampires were capable of. If she decides to keep in contact with her rescuer, she had to be caution._

_From the corner of the bar drinking another glass of bourbon, sat Niklaus Mikealson glowering at the couple by the bar. There was word around the mill that there was a Bennett witch in town. The hybrid thought they were speaking about Sheila Bennett who he known on certain occasions, but when he found out it was her granddaughter, the Original Hybrid couldn't resist. He had gotten a tip that the Bennett Witch would be starting a new job as a bartender in Rousse's, He was planning on getting the witch on his side._

_What he wasn't planning on was his brothers tagging along. Stefan seen him putting on his jacket ready to leave. The vampire zipped downstairs to block Klaus from leaving. "Where are you going?" Stefan leaned against the door waiting for his brother's answer._

_Klaus sighed irritatingly. "I'm going out." He went to move but once again, Stefan blocked his way. "If you don't want to be ripped apart, I suggest you move."_

_"Where are you going?" He asked plainly not moved by his friend's threatening tone._

_"Move." The hybrid was growing impatiently by his friend/brother's playfulness. He had a witch to see._

_Stefan raised his hand to surrender and move out the way. "Fine." Klaus rolled his eyes and moved to open the door. "But I'm coming with you." Stefan said as he was putting on his brown leather jacket._

_Klaus whipped around to face him. "No you're not. Don't you have someone's head to rip off, Ripper." He said his calling name nastily._

_"Ouch." Stefan feigning hurt. "You know I haven't had a Ripper bender since my birthday."_

_"Your was two weeks ago." The hybrid pointed out._

_"True, but it wasn't my fault. Kol started it."_

_"What did I start?" The younger brother came into the foyer. "I'm sure I did it, I just wanted to know what I did." He said with cocky smile._

_"Ripper bending on my birthday." Stefan folded his arm over a pissed off Klaus' shoulder._

_"Ah yes, that was great fun. The blood ran freely on that night. Remember the 'Erry twins?"_

_"Terry and Kerry." Stefan licked his lips remember the twins dancing for him for his birthday. "They danced beautifully."_

_"And they tasted delicious." Kol added remembering piercing his fangs in Kerry's neck._

_"They were a treat."_

_"My brother always gets the best for his birthday." Kol looked at their jackets. "Where are you two going?"_

_"Out." Klaus and Stefan said in unison. "No. I'm going out." The hybrid looked pointedly at Stefan then turned back to Kol. "Stefan is staying here."_

_"I want to go." Kol chimed._

_"Kol –" But it was too late. The vampire was already getting his jacket. Klaus turned to Stefan ready to snap his neck. "I blame you."_

_"Guilty." Stefan smiled. "You've been secretive lately and I can't help but to think whatever secret you're hiding you are planning to go to it. So I volunteered my services."_

_"I second that." Kol said as he put on his jacket._

_Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose desperately trying to rein in his anger. "You two aren't going." He said calmly but the two brothers knew Klaus was about to 'pop' as they elegantly put it when Klaus gets angry._

_"What is all this vociferate banter about?" Elijah said coming out of his study. He entered the foyer closing his book in one hand and fisted the other in his pants pocket._

_"We're going out to paint to town red. Come to join us, brother?" Kol patted Elijah's arm._

_"No!" Klaus yelled but no one paid him any mind._

_Klaus was about to step forward but Stefan conveniently stepped in the Original's path. "Yes, come with us. The more the merrier. You can grab your fancy handkerchief and be on our way." Stefan said as he leaned against the door._

_"No one is going." Klaus hissed. "I'm leaving, you lot are staying here and out of my way."_

_"Niklaus, what are you hiding?" questioned Elijah._

_"Yes, what are you hiding?" Stefan smiled down at Klaus who wore a deep frown._

_Everyone had their eyes on Klaus waiting for his response. Shaking his head, he flailed his hands in the air. "Fine, come if you want but if any of you get in my way, I'm dagger you two and putting you your boxes." He said to Kol and Elijah. "And you," Klaus turned his animosity towards Stefan. "I'll stake you myself and bury you with those two imbeciles." The hybrid turned away from them heading out the door._

_The three in the foyer smiled when they heard their brother singing curses and mentioning daggers in hearts while getting in the SUV._

_"Whatever he's hiding got him worked up." Kol stared at his brother retreating._

_"Well, let's not keep him waiting gentlemen." Elijah took the first step outside and soon the other two followed._

_When they arrived at Rousseau's Klaus scanned the crowed until he found the witch that fit the description that was given to him. His eyes landed on a little woman by the bar handing out drinks. The hybrid took his time drinking her in. She was currently chatting with a co-worker who said something funny making the witch laugh._

_He liked her smiled. It was bright and added to her innocence. Olive orbs sparkled with delight and another wave of laughter tumbled from her pink lips. She was soft all around but firm in the right places. And the power . . . the power rolling off her was gravitating and a turn on. He wanted her power as well as the little witch's body and would have it all._

_The hybrid didn't know he was licking his lips but his brothers noticed. They have been watching him for awhile staring at the bartender they never seen before. They were used to seeing Cami behind the bar, but the new girl who was wiping down a spilled drink had their brother's attention. Stefan loved what he was seeing. She looked carefree and sweet. He haven't had anyone like that in his life since Lexi. There was goodness in her; he could see it and he wanted it._

_Klaus broke Stefan out of his trance when he heard his footsteps. "Well, you three find us a table while I get us drinks."_

_Before he could leave, Kol pushed him back. "Not so fast, brother. Who is that delicious morsel?"_

_Flicking the hand on his shoulder, Klaus turned back to the beautiful bartender. "That is a Bennett Witch." he spoke proudly._

_"A Bennett Witch?" Elijah spoke for the first time._

_"I have gotten word that a new witch was in town and she was of the Bennett line. I thought it was Sheila since we dealt with her before, but unfortunately she died a few months ago."_

_Elijah frowned at the news. He didn't know Sheila personally but he knew of her power. When the Originals first met Sheila, they knew she was not to be trifled with. Her tongue was sharp as a whip and her attitude was larger than life. The Original brothers always had respect for witches. True their mother was one, but that was not where their respect originated from, it was from Ayanna._

_Ayanna had been like a second mother to the boys, even after they were turned. She never turned her cheek or called them abominations, even when their mother did. From time to time, they would see a Bennett witch throughout the centuries and they always made it their duty to watch over them if it was within their power. They had an opportunity to speak with Emily Bennett a century ago. She was the one that helped Klaus break the moonstone curse to turn him into a hybrid._

_They met another witch, named Gloria who was a friend of the Bennetts in the 1920's. Rebekah was with them at the time and she loved dancing at the witch's club. It was then they have met Stefan. The Original sister entranced the vampire and her in return. There were mixed reactions with the brothers when Rebekah introduced Stefan. For Elijah, he was mostly concerned about his sister well-being, but conversed with the young vampire. Kol thought he was a joy and liked his style. Klaus plainly didn't like him._

_The hybrid didn't like how his family was enamored by the whelp. It wasn't until said whelp talked with the Original Hybrid one on one that he had a change of heart. Klaus decided he wanted the young vampire to come along with his family. On their travels they haven't met another Bennett witch, until the family moved back to their original home in New Orleans where they met Sheila._

_"And this girl," Elijah moved beside Klaus without breaking his sight from the young Bennett witch."What relation is she to Sheila?"_

_"She is Sheila's granddaughter."_

_"Is she powerful?" Kol asked._

_"Of course she is. I can smell her magic from all the way over here." Elijah said as he watched the witch dance around the bar giving the customers their drinks._

_Stefan spotted four people getting up from their seats, front row of the pretty witch. "I think I found our seats."_

_That was two hours ago. Klaus had been keeping an eye on Bonnie but for all things that are mighty, he couldn't bring himself to go up to her. He had many witches, much older and wiser than the woman in front of him, but yet he couldn't walk up to her. He was puzzled by this revelation. What made this witch so special? Why did his chest tighten when she smiled or when she spoke? It didn't make any sense._

_The hybrid noticed his brothers staring at her with the same captivated look he knew worn on his face and he didn't like it. Many times throughout the night, he wished he stuck with his original plan and dagger Elijah and Kol while injecting vervain into Stefan to keep them out of his way. Now he had to sit and watch **his **witch smiling and laughing at everything his adopted brother was feeding her._

_Niklaus gulped down the last of his bourbon and slammed the glass on the table. The corner of Elijah's mouth lifted seeing his brother get riled up. "Is something the matter, Niklaus?" He asked before he took a sip of his alcoholic beverage._

_"Look at him . . . yapping her up with meaningless conversation and ghastly anecdotes of his life." The hybrid sneered as he watched Bonnie laughed at another of his brother's jokes. "And she is falling for his fake charm."_

_"No brother, I think it's his well shaped hair that making her fall for him." Kol snickered into his drink. When Bonnie turned away from Stefan, the vampire flipped Kol the bird without taking his eyes off Bonnie's pot of gold from behind. "Love you too, darling."_

_"This is not funny, Kol. We need to have a witch on our side. Marcel has his and we need one of our own."_

_"You know if I didn't know better, brother . . ." Elijah rocked his glass of amber liquid back and forth while staring at his irate little brother. "I would think you wish you were the one to, how did you put it? Ah yes, yapping her up with meaningless conversation and ghastly tales."_

_Kol snorted. "I believe he said anecdote." he interjected._

_"My apologies, anecdote. Thank you, Kol."_

_"You welcome."_

_From a far, they could hear Stefan snickering lowly at their banter. "You all think you lot are funny?" Klaus asked clearly vexed with his brothers._

_"Yes." All three said together._

_"Well, you're not." The hybrid said hotly._

_Niklaus stared at Bonnie and Stefan until his brother's phone began to ring. He told the witch he needed to answer this "important call". The brothers knew it was the other Salvatore brother. Damon has been calling Stefan a lot lately and the Original brothers didn't like it. They would rein hell on the lovesick fool if he tried to take **their **brother away, blood related be damned._

_Stefan told Bonnie he would be right back but stopped to lean over the table to whisper something to her. "How about you give another kiss for the hero?" Stefan asked with a devilish smirk._

_The hybrid almost jumped out of his seat when he asked for another kiss. Elijah had the decency to cover his smile, but Kol out right laughed. Klaus ignored them and kept his focus trained on the pair by the bar. Bonnie was blushing furiously._

_"Another kiss?" she asked._

_"Don't you think I deserve another? I mean that guy was huge."_

_"You're a vampire."_

_Stefan nodded. "True, but I saved you."_

_"I didn't ask you to."_

_"But you're grateful either way."_

_"I am."_

_"So doesn't the hero get unlimited kisses?"_

_Bonnie bit her bottom lip weighing her option. "Just one more kiss."_

_"Two."_

_"One."_

_"Three."_

_"None."_

_"Fine," Stefan sighed dramatically making Bonnie giggle. "You only have to give me one more kiss." Bonnie leaned forward aiming for his cheek but the sneaky Ripper seen the move coming and moved back. The Bennett witch looked at him confused but the vampire only smirk devilishly. "If it's going to be one, it has to be on the lips." He looked at her with a twinkle of the devil in his greenish grey eyes matching his leer._

_Hearing the new arrangement, Klaus grip on the wooden chair tightened making it splinter. Kol shook his head looking at the display in front of him. "I have said since I met him and I'll say it again. He has style."_

_"He has nothing." Klaus said with a bite to his tone._

_"Say what you want, Nik. Our brother is a charmer." Kol took another sip of his bourbon._

_"Along with his hero hair." Elijah said quietly causing Kol to choke on his drink from laughter._

_Keeping his eyes on Bonnie, Stefan discreetly flipped his middle finger to his Elijah this time. "Lay it on me, sugar." He said returning his full attention to Bonnie._

_Bonnie shook her head. This was not her. Kissing strangers – correction – vampires all willy nilly. She was not that type of girl, the voice in the back her head screamed. You stay away from vampires, it said, but the voice in the forfront of her mind told the one in back to shut and let her kiss the sexy vampire. Another voice rung in head. Her Grams parting words of wisdom when she left to go back to New Orleans._

_**Live Bonnie. Don't tuck yourself in the corner and watch the world pass you by. You're a Bennett witch, the longest line in the supernatural world. Show it. Own it. Be proud of it, baby girl.**_

_Tossing caution to the wind, Bonnie stood on her tippy toes to lean over the bar. Knowing she would not be able to meet his lips, Stefan ducked his head to meet with the softest lips he ever tasted. The kiss was gentle and meek at first. Feeling brassy, Bonnie licked the bottom of Stefan's lips asking for an invitation to be invited into his cool cavern. Stefan was all too happy to oblige. A moan escaped the witch when she felt Stefan's tongue brush against hers._

_Klaus starred daggers at his brother's back seeing him kiss his witch. The hybrid never felt this much wroth in his long life. He had forgotten for a moment that Stefan was his brother. All he saw was some filthy vampire touching what it was his. His hands were aching to snap his neck._

_"Pure and effortless style." Kol shook his head seeing his brother kissing the witch. Elijah nodded his head in agreement._

_What felt like a millennium but only a few minutes, the kiss ended. Stefan had missed his call while sucking face with Bonnie. Stefan cleared his throat. "I'll be back."_

_Bonnie nodded her head unable to speak after her first kiss with a vampire. She watched Stefan walk out the door for a moment then went back to work. Though she was pouring drinks and taking orders, her mind was still on the kiss her and her hero shared. She catches herself licking her lips or touching them while she worked the bar._

_She could still feel the tingling sensation from the kiss. It made her body warm all over but gave her shivers down her spine. Unbeknownst of the witch, a pair of fiery blue eyes was glaring at her from across the room._

_Elijah and Kol stared at their brother's reaction to the kiss and by looks of it, he wasn't taking it well. This was all too comical. "I'm going to go home before our brother pops." Elijah said to Kol. He stood from his seat and straightened his jacket. The Original walked over to the bar catching the witch attention. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Bonnie."_

_Elijah held out his hand and Bonnie placed hers in his. Like a chivalrous nobleman, he knew he was, the elder Original raised her hand to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on the witch's knuckles. Klaus was about to stand but Kol sat him back down. Elijah's lips parted from Bonnie's hand. Niklaus didn't miss Elijah's lingering to hold her hand before he left. It was official, he was going to stake them all tonight._

_"Don't be so sour, Nik. You were the one that decided to sit on the sidelines and watch."_

_"Don't start with me, Kol."_

_His brother only shrugged. "I'm just saying, if you wanted her attention you should have taken the initiative to do so. You knew Stefan had his eyes on the witch the moment we came here. We all did, but you decided to let your brothers slide right in and take what yours. More so Stefan, Elijah was only trying to poke fun at you."_

_Though he hated it, he knew his brother was right. He knew Stefan was going to make a move on his witch, but he sat and did nothing. He watched his brother charm her, make her smile, flirt with his witch, but did nothing about it. What was he waiting for?_

_"What are you waiting for?" Kol asked the question that had been rolling around the hybrid's head all night._

_He was intimidated._

_Niklaus Mikaelson was intimidated by a woman half his size. Granted she was powerful, but the hybrid had met witches powerful than her. To him Bonnie was beautiful, but he had slept with many beautiful women with different nationalities from around the world. No, it wasn't the little witch's power or beauty he was intimidated by. It was her essence._

_Bonnie Bennett spirit was pure light. Soon as the Mikaelson saw her, the laminate glow swallowed him whole. She was innocent and it showed in every aspect of Bonnie Bennett. It showed through her smile, her laughter, the way she walked, even through her magic. She was full of light while he was full of darkness. He wasn't redeemable, not with his demons sitting on his shoulders. Being with the witch would only snuff her light out. He couldn't bear to see that happen._

_"I'm ready to go home." Klaus stood from his chair ready to leave._

_Kol only shook his head but stood from his seat to follow his brother. Klaus ignored Bonnie's goodbye and waited by the door for Kol. Kol took his time to Bonnie. While stalking forward, the witch knew he was trouble. "Kol." She nodded to him as he leaned over the bar resting on his elbows._

_"Bonnie. Do I get a kiss too or was that only for Stefan."_

_Bonnie shook her head but couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. She hadn't smiled this much in forever. It felt nice even if the cause were from a couple of vampires. "Goodnight, Kol."_

_Kol put his hand over his heart mocking his hurt feelings. Instead of making his brother 'pop', he blew her a kiss instead. To his surprise, Bonnie caught it with her hand and smacked it on her cheek making the original smile genuinely. It was a big difference than the smile from early on. The smile from before was sadistic and it shown in his eyes. Looking at the smile he gave her now, she could see the honesty in it. His eyes were warmer making them a honey brown hue, instead of cold dark ones._

_"Goodnight, Bonnie." Kol left to meet his brother._

_Klaus turned to follow his brother but halted when he heard a crash. He looked over his shoulder to find the Bennett witch kneeling over picking up broken glass off the floor. He watched her chestnut hair fall over her shoulder curtaining her face. He wanted to see it one more time before he go. Before he could stop himself, he was down on his knees helping Bonnie with the mess._

_Bonnie was startled when Klaus quietly helped her with the glass. She stilled her movements and watched the top of the hybrid's head. The witch couldn't understand him. She knew the creature in front of him was cocky and sinister, she could feel it, but all night she could feel something else from him, loneliness. She didn't understand it. She watched him with his brothers and they looked like they were close from her point of view. How could he be lonely?_

_The witch felt him staring at her but she didn't pay him any mind. She was enjoying her time with Stefan but from time to time her thoughts went to the blonde haired blue eyed hybrid. Shaking her thoughts away, Bonnie continued to pick up the glass. When the floor was broken glass free, the two stood and threw the mess in the trash. Going toward the trashcan, Klaus' leather clothed arm brushed again Bonnie sending her a electric shock._

_Feeling the surprising sensation, Bonnie jumped back. Klaus stared at her with narrowed eyes. He could tell she was rigid and tense. Her heart was beating fast making her blood pump and swish around in her veins. The hybrid took her stiff stature as a notion that she was scared of him._

_Klaus cleared his throat. "Have a goodnight." Not able to stand seeing her afraid of him, he turned away from her and left out the door._

_Bonnie was shocked how soft his voice sounded towards her. His accent was sexy as before but the way he said goodnight was like a soft caress. She liked the way his voice sounded. "Goodnight." She whispered, but he was already out the door._

_Klaus stalked out the bar and walked briskly to the SUV where Kol was waiting for him. Coming his way, Stefan was crossing the street to enter back into the bar. "Leaving already?" Stefan asked._

_Klaus held in his anger and walked passed him. "We're going home." He said over his shoulder._

_Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion. He looked over to Kol who shook his head. "Wait for me. I'm just going to be a minute to say goodbye to Bonnie." With one lingering glance on his brother's back Stefan turned to head back to the bar. Halfway across the street he saw Bonnie walking out the bar looking in different directions. "Bonnie?"_

_Bonnie turned to Stefan and sighed in relief. "Hey." She met the vampire in the middle of the street._

_"I was just about to come in and tell you I was leaving."_

_"Oh . . . well, okay. I had fun Stefan." And she truly meant it. She didn't have that much fun talking with someone in who knows how long._

_"I had fun as well. I was thinking we could call each other some time. You can talk about your boring life and I could talk about how awesome I am." Stefan wiggled his eyebrows up down._

_Bonnie chortled shaking her head. "Sure, why not."_

_As the two traded numbers, Klaus had his eyes on the little witch. Even looking at them swapping digits, he still couldn't make himself go to her. Kol stared at the intensity from his brother. He never seen him look like that before, not even towards Tatia. "You like her." It wasn't a question._

_Klaus ignored his brother and kept watching Bonnie and Stefan talk a little more. They said their goodbye and Stefan began walking towards the SUV. The hybrid kept his eyes on the witch looking at Stefan. Slowly her eyes fell on him. Those gem-like green eyes stared back at him shining through his darkness like a beacon calling him home. The Original Hybrid shut that side of his mind off and tore his eyes away from her to get in the car._

_Halfway in he heard his name. "Klaus!"_

_The hybrid froze hearing Bonnie call for him. His intent was to ignore her and get his ass in the car then drive off, but like a siren, he got out the car and saw the witch walk up to him. Moments later, she was standing toe to toe with him. Her green orbs stared at him, no – they were looking from something. They were looking into his soul. Slowly but surely the hybrid turned to her light, but unlike before it didn't burn him. There was warmth and safety in her light. A quilted cloak fell over his body and grasped his darken soul. She had him and she didn't even know it._

_Hesitantly, Bonnie placed her hands on both of the hybrid stubble cheeks while keeping her gaze on his. When she knew he wasn't going to pull away, Bonnie hands relaxed against his face. She felt comfortable with him like this and she didn't know why. As she studied his eyes, she could see the loneliness and it broke her heart. She didn't know why she felt this way for the Original Hybrid. She didn't even know him and she knew he was dangerous. Though she had knowledge of this, she couldn't see herself turning away._

_Her thumb traced over his stubble chin and the other traced circles on his cheek all the while keeping her eyes on him. "So lonely." She whispered to no one in particular. She didn't even know she spoke the words. She was so engrossed in the man in front of him. Within her, Bonnie felt a layer of her old self shed completely away, leaving her naked._

_She didn't know she said it until he heard Klaus' intake of breath. Everything in the Original was telling him move away from her or shout at her and tell her she didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but yet he stands there letting this little woman caress him as if he was a child needed to be held._

_Faltering on her movements, Bonnie took her hands away and immediately Klaus missed her touch. Bonnie stared up at him still searching until recognition was clear on her face. Her lips parted into a smile when she found it._

_She found his humanity._

_It was buried but it was there and it was beautiful to Bonnie. It was warm like the sun and swarmed in different colors. Blackness suffocated the spiraling colors but it was there. Bonnie stood on her tippy toes and had slid her hands flat on the hybrid's muscular chest to keep herself steady. Klaus watched in a daze not knowing what she was about to do. It wasn't until he felt the brush of her minty breath on his cheek that he knew what the little witch was planning._

_Bonnie pressed her lips on Klaus' cheek. She could smell his cologne and the undertone of his natural scent. It was earthy with a hint of forest rain. She loved the aroma coming from him. The witch wanted to wrap herself in it. Bonnie let her lips linger on his cheek before she parted away._

_It took everything in Klaus not to snatch her back to him. He liked how her body mended into his. They were a perfect fit. "What was that for?" He wanted to sound snarky but the question came out the complete opposite._

_"That was for helping me pick up the glass." Klaus brow pinched together. Bonnie giggled at his scrunched up face. "Goodnight, Niklaus." The way she said his name was soft but yet lustrous as silk. He wanted her to say his name again._

_Bonnie stepped back from him letting herself get on last look at the hybrid. With a parting smile, the Bennett witch turned away marching back into the bar. Klaus watched her until she couldn't see her anymore. As he watched her leave, his mind replayed what happened over and over again. He still could feel her lips on his cheek, the warm prints on his chest, he could still smell her lavender and honey shampoo in her hair and vanilla on her skin. He could sense everything about her._

_"Not saying I didn't enjoy the show," Klaus heard Kol voice from the car. "But we do have to go home, Nik."_

_Home?_

_Everything clicked back into place. His brothers were waiting on him in the car. Not wasting time, the hybrid sat in his seat, turned on the ignition and drove off. The car was filled with silence halfway home. It would have been the whole ride home if Stefan didn't break the eerie stillness in the car._

_"You're not going to share are you?" He sighed already knowing the answer._

_Just like that, Kol's blusterous laughter filling the space. Klaus felt the corner of his lip turn up. "Nope." the Original said with overflowing appreciable amount satisfaction he could muster. He was not turning away from getting his little witch, brother be damned._

_"Great." Stefan said dully and took out his phone to play angry birds._

_Stefan knew when to pick his fights with his brother and by the look on his face when he was staring at Bonnie was any indication to bow out gracefully, he took it. Stefan wasn't afraid of the hybrid. There were many times he went against brother. He might have lost but he wasn't a coward. He stood up to him and he was respected by his brothers and by many others for doing so._

_However, when Klaus was determined to have something or someone and have that craze look in his eyes, he could be ruthless and conniving. Stefan Salvatore was a hundred and sixty-six years old, he would like to reach a thousand in his undead life, thank you very much._

_"I guess the charmer has finally lost his touch." Kol said while pinching his brother's cheeks._

_While Stefan and Kol banter, the hybrid ignored it as background noise. The only thing was on his mind was Bonnie Bennett and how he was going make her his. The flutter on his cheek from her kiss was still present. He wanted more of her kisses. He wanted more of her touches. He wanted more of her infectious light. He wanted all of Bonnie Bennett, and he will have her._

_Even with the determination of getting his witch, Niklaus had no idea how deeply the Bennett witch was going to be a part of his life and Bonnie didn't know how deeply she was going to be in love with the Original Hybrid. This was the beginning of a new chapter for both of them. Their togetherness would bring something beautiful, something magnificent and new. No one knew the crucial impact of their need for each other. An unbreakable bond would form between the two and bodies would fall to their feet if anyone tries to disrupt or fracture that bond._

_**xBxMx**_

"It wasn't fair. I had you fair and square." Stefan pouted.

Bonnie scoffed at her friend and took her shoulder from under her chin earning her another poke. "You make me sound like a shiny toy to be won over."

"All I'm saying is that I had you and Klaus ruined it." Bonnie knew Stefan wasn't serious. She knew her friend was happy for them and supported them, but that didn't stop him from bringing up the almost _'Mrs. Salvatore incident'_. He occasionally take pleasure in reminding Klaus that he was his wife's first vampire kiss. Evidently he takes pleasure when her husband '_pops_'.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Stefan's waist burying herself in a snuggled bundle on his chest. "I'm sure being Mrs. Salvatore would have been awesome."

She felt the weight of his chin on top of her head. "You think so?" Stefan couldn't help but to ask as he rubbed his hand up and down her open displayed back.

He just realized Bonnie's attire for the celebration. She was wearing an ivory Grecian styled dress that flowed down to her petite feet. Her legs crossed under the white Victorian vanity table showing her buttery brown skin through her slit that started almost to her hip. Golden ropes held up the delicate dress and wrapped around her slender neck leaving her arms and back bare. Stefan was amazed how much he loved his brother, because if he didn't . . .

"I know for sure it would be awesome." Bonnie said with confidence. Stefan smiled into her hair and kissed her forehead. Bonnie waited a beat before speaking again. "But being Mrs. Mikaelson is _way_ better." she said putting emphasis on the word _way_.

"You know what . . ." Stefan couldn't finish his sentence between trying to push Bonnie away from him and the interruption from her blusterous laughter.

Though Mrs. Mikaelson chiming laughter filled the compound, it didn't cover the ear-splitting screams from down below. The screams continued as the owner tried to wiggle herself free from her heavy chains. She knew she was going to die and for once in her thousand plus years, she was terrified because the prisoner of the Mikaelson House knew she was at the end of her rope and it ended with **Bonnie Mikaelson**.

**So how was that for a first chapter? I would love to see what you guys thought about it. Reviews are welcomed and feel free to check out my other fics I am working on: Allure (True Blood fanfic) and Kiss From A Rose (The Vampire Diaries fanfic). Next Chapter is called: I Won't Do What You Tell Me. A Sire and his childe get into a little tiff over a little witch. Until next time lovelies :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are too freaking awesome for freaking words! Thank you so much for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing. You guys made my day reading your reviews and seeing so many people loving Mrs. Mikaelson. So two quick things you guys need to know:**

** 1) As you know this will be a multi-chapter fic about how Bonnie becomes a powerful witch/Queen of N.O./Mrs. Mikaelson. You'll follow important memories that Bonnie and the brother's share about how far they came. With that being said, there will be some memories that will only be one chapter while some memories (like this chapter) would be split into two chapters (three tops) because there is so much info that you guys need to know that will help you better understand the latter memories in later chapters. I don't want chapters to seem rushed or crunched in. I want you guys to be able to enjoy the ride and take in every detail. **

**2) In this fic I will be exploring relationships. Some relationships have already been unfolded in the Originals but I want to dig deeper and play with it a bit. For example - I LOVE the fact that Marcel and Elijah used to be really close. These are one of the relationships I will be writing about, among Klaus/Marcel, Stefan/Mikaelson Brothers and many more. I hope you guys enjoy it. ****Disclaimer: I own nothing. L.J. Smith, Juli Plec and the CW Network own the rights. Thanks to my creative twin for helping me. You're awesome :) Any errors or mistakes, I apologize.**

**Guest Review Replies:**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm happy you are enjoying Mrs. Mikaelson. I'm glad I got all your favorites in this fic. I hope you like chapter 2 :)**

**curiousreviewer: Thanks lol. I had fun writing Klaus and Bonnie's connection. There will be more but also between her and the brothers. I can't wait for you and everyone else to see how their relationship grows. **

**Guest: I'm happy you enjoyed it! **

**Welp, here is Chapter 2**

Chapter 2: I Won't Do What You Tell Me Pt.1 (What a World)

Kol Mikealson was the trickster and most sadistic of the family. He loved playing games whether it was playing his favorite game of chess with his brothers or playing with his prey's insides and limbs. Everything was all in the name of good fun. He had to say that he was excited for tonight. Though he knew he would have his fun, he knew tonight was not about him. This was about a little witch that took over the maniacal Original's heart, his little witch and sister-in-law, Bonnie.

It was amazing that they met Bonnie five years ago. If felt longer than that. So many things have happened within those five years. Some were joyful, some were sorrow filled, then some were amazing, then some were just downright a pain in the ass. Knowing this to be true, the young Original wouldn't change anything. Through the years, he has grown in ways he never thought he would.

He was mature . . . okay, _somewhat_ mature, but mature nonetheless. In all his thousand years, he was stuck in the same place, but five years with Bonnie he has turned into a version of himself that he loved. The experience he took with him in his thousand years and the experience he embraced with the five years with his new sister and family created the being before him standing in the mirror.

Kol buttoned up his crisp white buttoned dress shirt and tucked it in his black slacks. Tonight was a special occasion and he would dress up for such of an occasion. If he didn't, either Klaus or Elijah would make him suffer. He promised both brothers he would be on his best behavior, but when he thought about it, he wouldn't be The Original Kol Mikaelson if he behaved.

Therefore, he made a compromise to himself. He would act accordingly during the ceremony, but he gets to have his own fun. It was a surprise for his sister and his family. It would be grand and fitting for tonight. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he thought about his surprise. He knew Bonnie would love it. He thought of it as an official welcoming present on becoming a Mikaelson.

Kol carded his fingers through his hair trying to get it the way he wanted. He was paying close attention to his hair, that he didn't notice Elijah walking into his room. The older brother stood looking at his brother's back. It didn't go unnoticed how his brother had changed over the last few years. He was still his playful vicious callous self, but he has grown in more places than one. A smile curled on Elijah's lips. He was proud of Kol. He wouldn't dare say such a thing out loud. He didn't need his younger brother walking around New Orleans showing his peacock feathers for every living (and un-living) soul to see.

"I see you are taking in some of your brother's traits, Kol."

Kol lifted his brow in question. "And what brother would that be?"

Elijah stuffed his fist in his pockets and stepped over the threshold of his brother's room. "I'm sure you know who." He said as corrected his bow tie looking over Kol's shoulder to look at the mirror.

Like Kol, Elijah was dressing up for tonight's celebration. He wore a white dress shirt, with a traditional black bow tie around the neck. He wore his gold cuff-links that his sister, Rebekah, brought for him back in 1931. The squared golden cuffs embellished a motif pattern and a line flourish under the two letters. Over his dress shirt, he wore a black silk Victorian breasted vest, then over it a classic black dinner jacket with a peaked lapel and silk shawl collar. Pressed and fit to compliment his long form, his black trousers clung to his legs. The elder Original exuded the word "gentleman" and his apparel screamed confidence.

He stroked his clean shaved face as he looked at his brother through the mirror. "There is only one brother that shares his time perfecting his hair in the mirror." Elijah said seriously but his amusement rung clear as a bell.

Immediately the young Original hands fell from his hair. Kol cleared his throat willing his hands not to go back to his hair. "It's a good thing you caught me, 'Lijah." Said brother raised his brow. "Next thing you know, you would find me brooding and hunched over thinking about life with piercing eyes." He turned to Elijah to give him his best Stefan woe-as-me-I-am-a-vampire-smolder look.

"Indeed." Through the mirror, Kol caught a subtle smile on Elijah's face.

It wasn't until he heard Stefan say, "Screw you" from the other side of the compound when he let out his famous boisterous laugh. When the younger Original settled down, he started fixing his Victorian cravat tie again. "Come, come now, brother." Kol said to Stefan as if he was next to him. "There's no need to be sore. There is nothing wrong delving into your feminist side. We all know how important your hair is."

A swish came from behind the brothers. The Ripper was leaning on the doorjamb in only in his trousers and dress shoes. His shirt was being pressed at the moment, so he had nothing else to wear. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He could have put a regular shirt on or even a tank top, but he was home. He should be able to walk freely showing the cut lines and grooves of his physique if he wanted to.

"Do you mind? Some of us with splendid faculty of sight do not wish to see your unfinished apparel." His hand moved in a whimsical way towards the half-dressed vampire. "I wish to have my edible substance stay in my stomach." He turned back to Kol who did not attempt to hide his amusement.

"What is this? Did I miss the memo for Pick on Stefan Day?" The younger brother asked.

"You didn't get the memo?" Kol said from over shoulder faking surprise. He snapped his fingers as he shook his head in disappointment. "I told Niklaus to send them out in the mail."

"I got mine." The vampires heard Bonnie shout from across the eastern side of the compound.

"Don't make me come back over there, woman!" Stefan shouted. He growled when he heard her sniggering. "Do you see what you two did? You turned my best friend against me." Stefan shook his head. "I expect this from Kol, but you Elijah?" Stefan pointed to his well-tailored vampire. "I have to say I am thwarted by your behavior."

Elijah contrived hurt putting his hand over his dead heart. "Forgive my absent behavior. I did not mean to offend."

The Ripper rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny. You can guess who's not getting their fancy handkerchiefs this Christmas." He said as walked fully inside Kol's room.

"Whatever will I do?" Elijah asked dully.

"If you really want to get him Stefan, take away his suits and fancy shoes. Replace them with T-Shirts, jeans, and sneakers." Kol said as poured him a glass of bourbon, finally dressed. All he had to do was to put on his tuxedo jacket, which was hanging behind his chair.

"That's actually a good idea. I can take his fancy dress socks too." Stefan said he thought about his new plan.

"I am going to tell you this once and never again." Elijah walked over to the other chair and sat across from him. "If I find one garment or shoe missing from my closet, I will make it so you won't be able to touch anything," He looked up at Stefan. "Ever." The Original said firmly not leaving any room for discussion.

Stefan snorted ignoring the threat. He made his way out towards the door. "I'm going back to Bonnie's room where I am welcomed and appreciated."

Kol looked at his younger brother with a hurt expression on his face. "We do appreciate you." Stefan raised his thick brow. "We do! Don't we, Elijah?"

"Wholeheartedly." He said with disinterest as if plucking the lint off his dress jacket was more important than the current conversation.

Stefan shook his head but his lips parted into a grin. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I am a part of this abnormal family. It is frightening to me at times that I associate myself with such company. "

"It's because you fit so well with us." Kol spoke after putting down his drink.

"That and because of your hero hair." Elijah turned his body to look at a not-so-happy scowl on his little brother's face. "We were captivated by the shine in your glorious tresses. It always puzzled me how well cropped it was, don't you agree brother?" The elder Original turned back to Kol.

The Jokester nodded his head in agreement. "We were quite jealous, especially Nik. You know he always had the nice hair. Why do you think he gave you such a hard time in the beginning?"

"Okay, I'm done." Stefan turned to leave.

"Brother, don't leave us!" Kol called out to his ripper twin. When he realized his twin wasn't coming back, he turned his playful steely eyes on Elijah. "See what you did, 'Lijah? Why do you always mess with him?"

"I find teasing our little brother brings me a great quantity of contentment."

"Ah, yes." Kol and Elijah clinked their glasses together and drunk merrily. None of them realizing through their playful banter the piercing screams started back up again.

Stefan made his way back into Bonnie and Klaus' bedchamber. He leaned against the door frame watching his friend chanting quietly to herself near the French doors leading to the balcony. Her hands cupped carefully under her ghost orchids. Bonnie was passionate about nature and she loved gardening. It was her favorite pastime to do with her grandmother when she was young. Klaus took the information to heart and emptied the back of the compound, so he could construct Bonnie's own garden as a gift for their second wedding anniversary.

Flowers and herbs of all kinds filled the garden, but her favorite had always been orchids. Orchids of all kinds decorated mostly around the compound walls and halls of Mikaelson. Vanilla orchids covered around the trunk of trees Klaus and Bonnie planted together. Vines of lavender orchids covered the back end of the abattoir. The pale purple shaded petals and evergreen vines brought out a light touch to the ancient building. Inside the compound, other species of orchids filled the space of House Mikaelson.

There would be mornings when Stefan would wake up and the first thing he smells was the floral aroma of Disa-Riette orchids outside his room and the sweet smell of Vanda Blue orchids down the narrow halls of Mikaelson. Looking at Bonnie now, he could understand why her favorite flowers were orchids. Orchids are the most highly coveted of ornamental plants. They are delicate, exotic, and graceful. They represented love, luxury, beauty and strength; all characteristics that embodied the little witch.

"Are you going to stand there," Bonnie asked while her eyes still closed. She felt Stefan's preference the moment he stepped into her room. "Or are you going to come inside, because you are sending major creepy lurking caveman-slash-ripper vampire vibes."

Stefan smirked as he stepped inside to stand near Bonnie. "That's my thing. The brooding, hunched over caveman shoulders, lurker on every corner, with occasional scaring small children. It's all a part of my charm."

Bonnie peaked one of her eyes open then closed them again. "Does that include the hair as well?" She questioned.

"Ha!" Kol yelled from his room.

"Why is everyone teasing me about my hair?"

Bonnie shook her head but remained focused on her flowers. Stefan watched closely at his friend. She was whispering a spell over her gift her husband gave to her on her twenty-first birthday. She loved them so much; she didn't have the heart to watch them wilt and die. The ghost orchids were expensive and rare. She couldn't let something so beautiful die away.

They rare flower grows in Cuba and Bahama, but occasionally they grew in America, but they were hard to find. A person would have to look carefully somewhere in the swampy area of southwestern Florida. The witch cherished the orchids and kept them healthy and alive for two years. She could never part with them. The rare flowers were too special and were marked as a special time in her life. Slowly but surely the ghost orchids went from limp to standing healthy. The scent from the flowers washed over Bonnie and sent a calming sensation through her body.

When Bonnie finished her spell, she opened her eyes and a broad grin stretched across her face as she looked upon her growing orchids. Their green roots hugged tightly around the warped shaped wooden poles that reached the bedroom ceiling. The flowers wasn't as tall but they were getting there gradually. They were around Bonnie's height now, but the little witch could manage them until they reach the height of the poles.

"Does it ever get old?"

Stefan snapped the witch from her moment of serenity. "What?"

"I said does it ever get old?"

"What, magic?" She shook her head vehemently. "Never. Magic is a part of me. It lives inside me. I connect with life." Bonnie said while stroking the long white petal. "I can feel the strength from the earth. I can feel the calm from the wind when it brushes against my face. Sparks crackle over my body when I wield energy from fire." Her green orbs glistened as she looks at her flowers lovingly. She raised her hand and a small rain cloud appeared. "When the rain hits my skin, I feel cleansed." She moved her hand away to watch the small rain cloud pour droplets of nourishment over her plants.

"My heart flutters every time I cast a spell." Tingles of magic bounced over her almond colored skin. "I feel alive, Stefan. I finally found peace with who I am and what I can do." Bonnie folded her arms over her chest still watching the rain pour. "I'm whole. Not just with being a witch, but with you, Elijah, Kol, Davina, Hayley, and Nik." With a flick of her hand, the rain stopped and the grey cloud vanished in thin air. She puckered her lips blowing her cool breath over the flowers, instantly drying the petals. "Everyone I have come to know and love is a part of me." She turned to Stefan with lightened eyes filled with indescribable happiness.

Stefan could see that his friend was happy with her choice. Sure, he would joke about Bonnie being the_ 'Almost Mrs. Salvatore'_, but he knew better. Bonnie has always and would forever be a Mikaelson. Being anything else but a Bennett or Mikaelson wouldn't have fit and that was exactly how she was with his family, she fits.

Bonnie had always belonged to them. True, she was Klaus' wife but she was theirs too. Elijah, Kol, and Stefan were a part of Bonnie and her to them. There was no way they would let their little witch go. They have been through too much together and they wasn't going to let anyone take her away from them, not like they almost did before.

Stefan shivered at the dark memories of those long nights when he thought he lost Bonnie. It was the darkest times of the Mikaelson House and he and his brothers would never forget it.

"Speaking of Davina," Stefan started the conversation wanting to steer his mind away from the thought of losing Bonnie again. "She said she and a reluctant Marcel would be joining tonight's ceremony."

Bonnie sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad Marcel decided to come."

"I wish he didn't." Stefan mumbled.

Bonnie slapped his arm, which caused the vampire to wince. He often forgets the little witch was not a regular witch anymore. "Stop it. You will be nice when he comes over and that goes for the rest of you."She directed the last bit towards her other Mikaelson men.

"You don't have to worry about me, gorgeous." Kol said from the western side of the compound. "I am known to be on my best behavior."

The witch snorted. "The lies you tell astounds me." Elijah grunted in agreement. "I'm serious. Tonight is an important night for the Mikaelsons." Stefan cleared his throat. "And Salvatore." The Ripper nodded. "I know this day is about me, but it involves all of you too. Besides, Nik wants Marcel here." Bonnie openly admitted.

"Who's telling lies now, sister?" Kol said as he came out his room getting a clear view of the witch. "You look lovely by the way." He pointed motioning to her Grecian dress.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She said deadpanned.

"Anytime, gorgeous." He winked. He knew the gesture would irritate the witch. The Original loved stirring the witch's cauldron from time to time. Sure, his sister would light his arm on fire in the process but it was worth it.

"Don't make me set you on fire." See?

"Why must you always bring it back to violence?" Kol tsked. "Nik's bad influence has been rubbing off on you."

"He rubs a lot of things but bad influences are not one of them." Bonnie said with her own wink.

"Ew." Stefan pinched his face in disgust as he poured himself a drink.

"Back to the matter at hand, please?" The brothers gave Bonnie their undivided attention. "Marcel is Nik's protégée. He sees him as a friend and adopted son. He raised him for Pete's sake. He's family."

Kol scoffed earning a scowl from his sister-in-law. "He has a funny way of showing it, darling."

Elijah remained quiet in his brother's room tilting his glass of bourbon from side to side. He and Bonnie had conversed on his and Marcel's relationship. Bonnie couldn't understand it but it wasn't for her to understand and he told her so. Only the Original knew why he sacrificed his relationship with young Marcel. Was it hard to do? Yes. Was it a bit dramatic? Probably. Was it essential to his cause to save his brother's humanity? Yes and he would do it again.

"I still don't like him." Stefan declared breaking the stilled silence.

"I second that." Kol chimed in merrily but everyone knew he was anything but.

"Well, tough on both you." Bonnie snapped. She was getting flustered and her patience was beginning to wear thin.

The brothers noticed the Bennett-Mikaelson witch change in mood. She was no longer Bonnie the witch but Bonnie, Queen of New Orleans. Anyone could tell the difference. When she was just Bonnie, her magic was light and warm. However, when she was in her regal state her magic was more stern and heavy. When the little witch gets like this, the vampires, including her husband knew not to push her. The consequences were disastrous, especially lately. Kol had to replace many shirts because he wanted to poke fun.

"Regardless of our ups and down between us and Marcel's camp, Marcel is a part of this family. You will show him the proper courtesy in my home." Her voice was calm and leveled but the undertone of her words radiated with authority.

Magic began to surge through the compound. The wailing from down below had ceased when the prisoner felt the shift in the air. Fear struck her knowing this was only a fraction of Bonnie's power. Instead of going back rattling her chains and screaming to the high heavens, she fell limp letting her arms hang from the iron cuffs that dug in her skin. Soft whimpers poured from her dried lips as hopelessness settled in. There would be no more screaming here on out. She would wait patiently for the inevitable.

When Bonnie felt herself calm down somewhat, she began to speak again. "You all have accepted Davina and she tried to kill Nik, _three_ times."

"You can't compare the two, darling." Kol started walking back to the threshold of his room to lean on the wall.

"Oh?" Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "And your change of heart has nothing to do with you being smitten with her?"

Elijah hid his smile discreetly behind his hand while Stefan chuckled. "She got you there, brother."

"That's not funny. You," He whipped around to Elijah. "Stop smiling and you," He turned to a still smiling Stefan. "Shut up. And you Miss Know It All," He pointed to Bonnie who rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatics. "Me, fancying Davina doesn't count. You know the reason why we have ill feeling towards Marcellus." Kol spoke seriously. Bonnie could feel the anger rolling off him. "I don't know about the rest you lot, but I'm not going to break bread with my enemy."

In ways, Bonnie could understand why her three favorite vampires were not willing let the Marcel incident slide, but enough was enough. "I'm not asking for friendship, Kol. I asking for all of you to be the gentlemen I know you are and be cordial." Her vampires didn't say anything. "Can you two just promise to be on your best behavior." Bonnie pleaded already wanting this night to end. "Just for tonight?"

"Wait a minute. There are three of us present in this conversation. Why are you only speaking to Kol and me?" Stefan asked perplexed and a little offended.

"Do I really have to answer that question?" She didn't and both Stefan and Kol knew it.

"Fine." Stefan growled lowly.

Bonnie nodded her head towards Stefan. "Kol?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I promise I won't start with _Marcellus_." Bonnie noticed the revulsion saying Marcel's full name, but she nodded anyway "Just keep the little whelp away from me."

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek trying to refrain from setting Kol on fire. She would take what she could get . . . for now. Bonnie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Suddenly she felt tired. She sat down on the chaise lounge next to her open balcony looking out into the night. Stefan could tell his little witch was still tense from their heated discussion. The conversation of the ex-king always brought on a bit of hostility with the brothers.

This night was important to the Bennett-Mikaelson witch and she wanted everything to be right, not for herself but for her family. She was family oriented since her own family wasn't there for her. Her mother, Abby, left her when she six years old and her father, Rudy was never home. Though she and Grams were close, the old Bennett witch wasn't physically there for her. Now she had a family and she wanted them all to be together. It was the reason why she felt she had to be the glue to keep the family together, no matter the cost.

Bonnie was a selfless soul and loyal to a fault. It was both admirable and extremely frustrating to her husband. There were many occasions when she put herself in harm's way for the sake of others.

One incident in particular involved Marcel*. It was the only time the Original Hybrid would willingly kill his protégé, but in the end decided against it. However, his brothers had no qualms with staking the ex-king. They would happily rid of the vampire who not only betrayed their brother, but also caused harm to Bonnie. Before the three could put their plan of revenge into fruition, Bonnie told them not to. Of course, two thousand year old vampires and one Ripper could tie her up and do the deed, but it wasn't what their little witch wanted.

The Ripper shook his head thinking back on the incident. He loved Bonnie to pieces but sometimes he just wanted to strangle her pretty neck. The woman had a knack for driving vampires, and a hybrid, crazy. "You just can't help yourself but to worry about others can you?" Stefan said coming from behind her.

The witch puffed out her cheeks blowing her bang out of her face. "You know what it means to him, Stefan. Marcel and Nik has been on and off the fence before that blow up they had three years ago. It's time to let it go."

"I understand Bon," He didn't actually, but she didn't need to know that. "But do you really think this is a good idea? I mean the last time they were in the same space together, it didn't go so well. Let's not forget how it all started."

Bonnie scoffed and turned to look up at her vampire friend. "What? You think it's my fault?"

"No." Bonnie huffed and turned back to the window crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on, Bonnie." The vampire whined when he went to sit beside her on the chaise. When she didn't acknowledge him, the vampire bumped her shoulder with his. He waited a beat and she finally bumped him back. "I think what you are trying to do is very noble. I get you want us to be a family, especially on your night. I also understand you care about Marcel and Klaus' relationship, but those bridges have to be built by them, not you."

Bonnie went to say something but Stefan stopped her before she could get a word of edgewise. "No, Bonnie." The Ripper spoke firmly. "As much as you want their relationship to happen, this takes time. They have had issues way before you were born. There are layer upon layers upon layers of pain and betrayal between the two."

"I already know about what he and Rebekah did." She bit the inside of her cheek trying to hold in her yawn. Why was she so sleep all of the sudden? "I admit it was a stupid idea to bring Mikael in the mix and then lying about it for some odd years –"

"So you understand his dilemma then?" Bonnie looked away from him fixing her gaze on the night sky. Stefan shook his head. "There are things you cannot heal, Bonnie. Klaus has lived for over a thousand years. Those types of memories just don't go away. There is no erasing or getting over them. We as immortals have to live with those memories forever in here." He pointed to his head.

"I know that, Stefan. I really do, but I can't just back off." Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose. The woman was infuriating. He shook his head ready to spring negativity from his tongue but Bonnie interrupted him. "I know I can't fix everything and I'm not trying to, but I do want to help in some way, Stefan."

Stefan said nothing. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk Bonnie out of whatever she felt passionate about. For now, he would leave it alone. "Okay Mrs. Fix it, we'll try it your way." The nickname caused Bonnie to laugh easing the tension somewhat off her shoulders. Stefan rubbed her shoulder as he buried her head on his chest. "But you have to admit, the way this all start was quite comical."

Stefan felt Bonnie shake her head in displeasure but he knew she was smiling. "You and Kol were terrible."

"Well, why else did you think they called us the Terrible Twins? We live up to that name."

"I wish someone would have told me that in the beginning."Bonnie sighed deeply but a smile tugged at her fire red engine painted lips. "It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"You wish, witch!" Kol called out from his room.

Bonnie sniggered at her brother's mini outburst but it didn't evaporated the sullen mood she was in. She slouched down onto her chaise kicking her feet up. "To be a Mikaelson." She said to herself.

Though everything was light within the Mikaelson place once again, the witch couldn't shake the memory of first meeting the former New Orleans king. The night meeting Marcel Gerard weighed heavy on her mind. If she knew what type of foolishness that came with meet him and Davina, she probably in her right mind would have refused his offer. It could have save future trauma and anger if she refused the former king in the first place. However, if she did, she wouldn't have the life she had now.

The story that led from the meeting made her see a crack in the hybrid's over confident and brutish facade. Seeing Klaus in a new light was one of the reasons it brought the witch an inch closer in becoming Mrs. Mikaelson.

_**xBXKx**_

_"This sucks." Bonnie pouted._

_Her cousin Lucy snickered as took a bite of her fry. "I'm sure you will do fine."_

_Lucy had came to visit her little cousin when word around the witch-mill that there was a Bennett witch staying in New Orleans. She was a bit shocked when she found out Bonnie was the one who moved to Supernatural Central. Lucy only met Bonnie a couple times through the Bennett holiday gatherings they had around Christmas and New Years. She rarely goes to the family functions, but when she misses being around familiars she would attend. Travelling with Katherine Pierce could be frustrating at times._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes at Lucy. "I'm happy you find my displeasure funny."_

_"I do." Lucy said with a smile._

_"Meany." Bonnie pouted as she took Lucy's glass to refill it again._

_"So," The older Bennett started. "What time are they coming?"_

_"He said he would bring her around eight-thirty." Bonnie checked her watch and it was eight-fifteen. She let her arm fall limp and puffed out her cheeks._

_"You're nervous." Lucy pointed out._

_"How could you tell?" Bonnie took Lucy's glass and drowned her shot of tequila._

_Lucy pinched Bonnie's arm. "Watch it, brat. I'm still older than you."_

_"I'm sorry." The witch sighed and leaned over the bar table. "I never did this before."_

_"It will come easy to you."_

_"How do you know?" Bonnie asked. She didn't mean it in a rude way, she was genuinely curious._

_"I taught some little rascals before."_

_"Was it hard?"_

_"Pfft, heck yeah it was hard. Those little boogers wasn't a picnic." Lucy reached over for the bottle of tequila and poured her another shot. She missed the scowl on Bonnie's face or she didn't. Either way, she poured herself another shot. "But it was liberating. I felt like I was leading the next generation or some sappy crap like that."_

_Bonnie smirked but it didn't last. The young witch was a jumble of mess. She never taught a witch how to control their magic, only herself. She had no clue how to instruct another witch to do anything. The Bennett witch cursed herself for jumping the gun saying she would help. Usually she would pause and think about things before she give anyone a answer about anything important, but Bonnie has found she has become more daring since she moved to New Orleans. She was all for taking life by the horns, but now she was being plain ol' reckless._

_Speaking of reckless behavior, she thought about her time with the three vampires and the hybrid. Bonnie snorted. **Three vampires and a hybrid sound like a beginning of bad joke**, she thought. She hadn't seen them for weeks. Bonnie often would have thoughts about them. When she works, from time to time she catches herself checking the door to see if they would walk in. This known fact made her angry and made her seem like a stalker. Why was she so concerned if the four brother return or not? It wasn't like she knew them and she wasn't sure if she truly wanted to see them again._

_Then again, if she was being truly, **truly** honest with herself, she did want to see them. Contradictory, yes, but it was the truth. Bonnie wanted to see them but then maybe it was good idea not to see them again. See, contradictory. She told her cousin Lucy about her company a few weeks ago and she was not happy. Come to find out, the vampires and the hybrid were more dangerous than Bonnie thought._

_Her cousin told her about Kol, Elijah, and Niklaus being Originals and the horror of the Mikaelson family. The Originals have been stalking all over the world creating havoc for thousands of years. The stories her cousin told her were horrible. Some made her sick to her stomach. Though these creatures were the true meaning of murders, Bonnie couldn't help but have pity for the ancient vampires._

_The Mikaelsons' origin was a tragic tale. Mother and father murdering their children, betrayal, lost of humanity, it all seem too much for the witch. She knew Lucy told her the story to make her be afraid and give her a motive to stay away from them, but all she felt was sadness. She couldn't imagine a mother and father, the two people in existence that supposed to love their children unconditionally, would take their children lives away and turn them into monsters and for selfish reason at that. She wasn't making excuses for them, but it didn't take a genius to know how the tragedy of the Mikaelson family started._

_Then Lucy told her about the charmer himself, Stefan Salvatore known as the Ripper. The origin of the Salvatore wasn't as catastrophic as the Mikaelsons, but it was bad enough. Stefan's story was the type that would scare children at night, worse than the boogey man. The witch couldn't comprehend what was being told to her. The Stefan she met at the bar wasn't a blood thirsty monster that Lucy described. He was a charmer, sure, but Bonnie couldn't picture Stefan feasting on innocents until he gets into a frenzy and rips them to pieces. The thought that he was capable to do such a thing sent shivers up the Bennett witch's spine._

_Though these vampires were a menace, none of them could compare to Niklaus Mikaelson. He was barbaric and vengeful. He doesn't care for anyone unless they are useful to his own cause. He trusted no one, not even his family. Bonnie was shocked when Lucy told her he daggered his family and put them in their coffins for centuries._

_After hearing what her cousin had to say, she had to admit she felt stupid for talking with them. In the back of the Bennett witch's mind, she knew she had to be careful around them. The clues were there. Stefan's vampirism showing, Kol's devil glint eyes, Elijah's all too gentleman demeanor, and Klaus' bone chilling smile. With all the information her cousin told her, why did she still had an urge to see them again._

_It didn't make any sense to Bonnie. Hearing these awful things about these creatures should have sent red flags and alarms ringing in her head. Thinking on how she behaved with him, should have her feeling ashamed, but she didn't. The kiss with Stefan should have bile rising up in her throat. She should regret even kissing any of them, but she didn't. She should feel repulsed and angered about even talking with them in the first place, but she didn't and it pissed her off that she felt this way._

_Her opinion of them from the first night they met, didn't sway her at the slightest. Seeing them together made them seem, well, normal. They didn't look dangerous. They looked like brothers who cared for each other. They joked and laughed with Bonnie the whole night. How her cousin painted them and what she saw a month ago were different images. She knew Lucy was telling the truth about them, she wouldn't dare be stupid enough to deny anything her cousin told her. The problem was that Bonnie wasn't effected by the news than she should and that scared her more than being angry with herself._

_So, if she knew about the Originals and the Ripper and knew what they were capable of, why did she still want to see them again? The witch still had Stefan's number, but he never texted or called her. She was pissed but deep down she knew she shouldn't be. It wasn't like she made a effort to call him, but she didn't want to admit that. She believed the male was supposed to be the one to break and call first. That was her belief (excuse) and she was sticking to it._

_Bonnie wanted to bang her head on a wall. Why did she want Stefan to call her? The only conclusion to her madness was being dropped on her head when she was baby. It was either that or she had a death wish. Anyone in their right mind would stay clear of the terrible Mikaelson men and the Ripper, Bonnie just happened to be not one of them._

_"Hello."_

_Bonnie snapped out of her rambling thoughts to see Lucy waving her hand in her face. "Stop that." She pushed her cousin's hand out the way._

_"I was calling you for five minutes and you were in Lala Land. What were you thinking about?"_

_Bonnie shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "Nothing of importance." She pushed away from the table to take another customer's empty glass and payment for the drink._

_Lucy could tell she was lying. She could read it all in Bonnie's aura that something that wasn't important was important. She watched her cousin closely as she collected other patrons empty glasses and refilling cups. Lucy knew exactly what was bothering Bonnie and she was going to address it._

_Bonnie made her way back over to her cousin. She was about to ask her how her aunt was doing, but Lucy had other plans. "You were thinking about them, weren't you?" Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek not wanting to lie or admit anything, but it didn't matter if she talked or not. Lucy already knew that the vampires and the hybrid was on her little cousin's mind._

_"Please don't."_

_"They are dangerous, Bonnie." Lucy told her seriously._

_"I know. You told me five times already."_

_"Then why aren't you listening? They are killers, Bonnie. They could kill you without a thought. Don't fall into their trap."_

_"I'm not falling into their trap, Luce. I haven't even spoken or seen them for a month."_

_"But you want to."_

_Bonnie bit the corner of her lips wanting to scream. "Look, it's nothing okay? Drop it."_

_"They are dangerous, Bonnie."_

_"And that would be your seventh time telling me."_

_Lucy ignored her sarcasm. "You can't see them again."_

_Something ugly twisted inside Bonnie. She didn't like when people told her what to do. It didn't sit well with the Bennett witch and it never would. "Lucy, I understand you are worried about me and I appreciate that." She breathed through her nose trying to calm down but it wasn't working. Her magic began to churn inside her and the older Bennett felt it. "But let's not fool ourselves here. You haven't been in my life for eighteen years. You barely know me and I don't think visiting on holidays every other three years count us being close."_

_"What are you trying to say?" Lucy said a little affronted._

_"I'm saying Luce, you have no say on what I can and cannot do nor can you tell me whom I can or cannot see." The witch said firmly._

_"These are not regular vampires, Bonnie."_

_"I know that and I thank you for telling everything, but I have been on my own since I was child." And it was true. Her mother was gone and her father never stayed in the house. All she had was herself. "I am self-sufficient. I can take care of myself."_

_"And no one saying you can't, but this is whole different ball game, kid. You are in Supernatural Central where three Originals and the Ripper lay their head. You told me, Klaus knew you were a witch. Do you honestly think he won't try to use you? Do you honestly think it was by chance that three of the oldest and most powerful family and the Ripper walk into this bar, where you work, just to have a drink?" Lucy questioned. "Don't be naïve Bonnie. It's true you got some serious power, more powerful than me and Sheila, but don't for a second think you can take on those four."_

_The Bennett women stared at each other not willing to break contact. Bonnie was fuming. Deep down she knew her cousin was trying to help, but she didn't need it. Bonnie was well aware of her power and she knew how to wield it. She practiced everyday and she had become a master in two years. She was THE Bennett witch damn it, a direct descendant from Qetsiyah herself. She wasn't being cocky or tooting her own horn, but there was no one, not even her cousin could tell her what she can and cannot handle._

_"Look, cuz'," Lucy rubbed the tiredness off her face and looked back at Bonnie. "I just want you to play this smart. The Four Horsemen already know about you. I just want you to be smart about this."_

_Bonnie snorted washing all the annoyance she had in her. "Seriously, Luce? You call them the Four Horsemen?"_

_"Well, they are apocalyptic." She shrugged as she drowned her shot. "I mean look at the facts. You have the Nobleman, Elijah. He is the strategic one. Always ahead of anyone else, plus he's the oldest. He's War." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No, listen. Stefan, the Ripper. He sucks everything in sight, never having a hold on his hunger. On one scale, he's fine, tips the other way, he's a blood thirsty maniac. He's Famine."_

_"Okay." Bonnie poured Lucy another shot entertaining her ridiculousness. "What about Kol?"_

_"Ah, he is Pestilence. The vampire is a disease to all things living. He enjoys playing games, the Trickster. He has destroyed villages Bonnie in a matter of," She snapped her fingers. "Seconds. He's a plague."_

_"And Niklaus is death, right?"_

_"Exactly. He is vengeful, barbaric, paranoid. Three ingredients that concocts the perfect psychopath." Lucy stared at Bonnie showing her that she wasn't joking anymore. When it came Niklaus there was nothing to joke about. "He is the Original Hybrid. He attacks his enemies hard and fast, they don't even see him coming. He leaves trails of bodies with out a second thought about their lives. Out all of the three, it is him you would have stay clear from. If you wronged him in any way, he will hunt you down until the ends of the earth until you are unable to run anymore." Bonnie swallowed the thickly fluid piling in her throat. She felt her heart quicken as Lucy continued. "He is the inevitable, Bonnie. A permanent ending you will never escape from."_

_Bonnie mulled over what Lucy said. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit scared. The four compared to the four bringers of the Apocalypse was a clear description how dangerous the four brothers really were. What in tarnation was wrong with the witch?_

_"But you still want to see them?" Lucy asked._

_Bonnie took a moment to think about the question. Her mind was screaming from all sides telling her what to say and do. Everything was too loud in her head, so she took the option of going with her inner instinct. She knew when someone wanted to cause her harm. She felt it. Bonnie took her time sifting through her feeling to evaluate each of the four brothers. When she did, she looked at her cousin square in the eyes and said, "Yes." She could have lied, but she didn't have the strength to do so. When all fails, tell the truth . . . or was it lie?_

_Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter. She didn't know if it was the tequila or the fact that she was covering her anger with laughter. The Bennett witch didn't care which one it was. She didn't want to lose her buzz. "Goddess, bless you."_

_"Shut up." Bonnie snatched the shot glass from Lucy to put in the sink behind went to argue but Bonnie held up her hand. "You had enough." She turned to go the back._

_"You know, I like the blond bartender better. I don't like you serving my drinks."_

_"Tough, witch!" Bonnie said from the back room._

_Lucy pouted but she was kind of thankful. If someone didn't stop her from drinking, who knows what embarrassing acts she would had done in the bar. "So, you met the four horsemen a month ago." Bonnie snorted at the name as she came out of the room. She would never get used to the nickname. She didn't know if it was because it was nonsense or the tale still scared her. "Then you turn around a month later to meet with another dangerous vampire to teach a powerful witch to control her powers." Lucy shook her head. "Didn't Sheila teach you about self provision?"_

_"Didn't Aunt Barbra teach you how to hold your liquor?" Bonnie shot back._

_"Ouch. Burn." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So tell me, little cuz'," Lucy leaned on her elbows on the bar table. "How did you get mixed up in doing a favor for the vampire king of New Orleans?"_

_Bonnie raised her brow. She checked her watch and it read eight twenty-five. She guessed there were no harm in telling a quick story before her company arrive. Bonnie mimicked her cousin leaning her elbows on the bar top. "Well, if you must know . . ."_

_**A Week Ago . . .**_

_"Hey, Bonnie!" Cami called over the loud music._

_The Bennett witch was picking up empty glasses and trays from the tables. When she heard her name, she looked up to see her boss standing behind the bar. The blonde-haired woman motioned her head to follow her to the back. Bonnie nodded and picked up the rest of the dishes on the table and followed Cami to the back. In the back kitchen, Bonnie put the dishes in the sink.. She looked around and didn't seen Cami._

_"She's waiting for you in the back lot, Bon-Bon." Jerry the dishwasher told her. Bonnie told him thank you patted Jerry on the back before she headed out side._

_Bonnie walked down the stone steps waiting to see Cami, except she wasn't there. The witch looked around the lot and didn't see her boss in sight. She pinched her face in confusion. "Cami?" She took a step further into the empty lot. "Cami, are you out here?" Bonnie kept walking until she felt a familiar chill up her spine._

_Fear shook her but ebbed away once she got her bearings. Magic welled inside of her and flowed through her fingertips. "Whoever you are, you have until the count of three before I light your ass up like a Christmas tree." Bonnie looked around and still didn't see anyone. "One. . ." Still nothing. "Two . . ." The witch hands cupped a fire ball in her hand readying herself. "Three . . ."_

_"Easy, there." A voice came from the darkness. "There's no need for any of your witchy juju."_

_Bonnie turned to the voice to see a vampire with brown skin and a afro. Bonnie looked at the vampire's profile. He was tall. She snorted. **Who isn't taller than me**, she thought. The vampire had dark brown eyes that settled above his high cheekbones. Facial hair peppered his strong chin and the side of his face. The witch admitted he was a looker, but looks could only get you so far._

_"Where is Cami?" Bonnie asked in a tight voice._

_"Cami?" The vampire pondered. "Oh you mean the blonde chick? Pretty eyes, pink lips, studying to be a psychologist or something like that." Bonnie's magic vibrated her bones. The fact that the vampire knew what her boss studied told her that he has been watching Cami for who knows how long. "Is that Cami?" The vampire took a step forward while Bonnie took a step backwards. " She's safe. But enough about her. Let's talk about you."_

_"Let's not and you leave with your undead life."_

_"Feisty."_

_"Diego." Bonnie whipped around to see another vampire with a dark green flat cap and threads like he stepped out of the 1940's. "Stop playing around."_

_"I'm not."_

_The pale vampire rolled his eyes as he stepped forward towards Bonnie. "Forgive him. He's young." The vampire name Diego snorted. "My name is Thierry Vanchure, the creature in back of me, name is Diego. We're not here to start trouble."_

_Bonnie stared at Thierry and then Diego. "Where is Cami?"_

_"The sweet little lady is back in the bar serving drinks. You can check if you want." Bonnie made no move to turn away. She didn't trust vampires to just let her leave. Seeing Bonnie's hesitation, Thierry thought to make it easier for her. "Tell you what, to give you a peace of mind and put some faith in us, we'll go in with you. We'll even walk in front of you so you won't get the wrong idea."_

_"Are you serious?" Diego muttered._

_"Ssh." Thierry turned halfway to Diego then back to Bonnie. "What do you say?"_

_Bonnie stared up in the vampire's blue eyes and wonder if she could really trust him. After a moment, the witch nodded her head. This made the vampire in front of her smile. "But if you or your buddy makes one wrong move towards me or any innocents, you'll regret it."_

_"I know, I heard. You will light our asses up like a Christmas tree." Thierry smirked. "I'll go first." He said as he walked before Bonnie._

_The witch looked at the cool swagger radiating off him as he walked. She tilted her head to the side as she watched the vampire's back. She didn't know if she was feeling the buzz from meeting the four brother's or if she was crazy but she felt as though she could trust Thierry. Yes, she was definitely leaning towards crazy. Bonnie shivered when she felt Diego brush passed her to walk behind Thierry. Putting her rambling thoughts to the side, Bonnie followed them up the stairs to the kitchen._

_When she came inside, both vampires were waiting for her. Someone was missing."Where's Jerry?"_

_"Safe." Diego said smugly as he folded his arms over his chest._

_"Where is Jerry?" Bonnie asked again._

_"Jerry went home early."_

_"You mean you compelled him." Bonnie's voice clipped and hard. Her annoyance was almost at the brim._

_"You say PoTAto, I say PoTAHto." Diego said with a shrug off his shoulder not caring about the dishwasher._

_Ignoring his partner, Thierry tapped Bonnie shoulder. When she looked, he tilted his head motioning to the bar. Bonnie walked past them but not before she glowered at Diego. The vampire watched the little witch move and raised his brow. His brown eyes traveled over Bonnie's, liking what he was seeing. He usually didn't like witches. He found them manipulative and conniving, but looking at the witch in front of him, he figured she couldn't be all l **that** bad. He did have a thing for feisty women._

_"Don't get any ideas, Diego."_

_Said vampire sucked his teeth. "Are you the only one that can have a witch?"_

_"I love Tina, you just trying to chase some tail." Diego snickered. "Plus, that little lady –" He points his finger to Bonnie talking to Cami by the bar. "Would eat you alive, vampire or not. I mean, she's a Bennett witch. You met Sheila and that's her granddaughter?" Thierry shook his head. "You're glutton for punishment, man."_

_Diego steadied looking at Bonnie coming back towards the kitchen. "I can take her."_

_Thierry patted his friend's shoulder. "Sure you can." Diego went to comment back, but Bonnie presence stopped him._

_"She's okay." Thierry nodded. "And you compelled her."_

_"And Jerry." Diego added._

_Ignoring the vampire, she kept her eyes on the blue eyed vampire. "What do you want with me?"_

_"Marcel would like an audience with you."_

_Bonnie raised her brow. "Your king wants to see me? Why?"_

_"You'll just have to come with us to find out, witch."_

_Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Diego not able to hold back her annoyance. "I can still light you on fire." She was getting fed with the vampire. How many vampire does it take to deliver a message? Feeling the murdering intent in Bonnie, Diego lifted his hands to surrender but his smug grin never left his face. Bonnie wanted to smack it off. Holding in her urge to set him aflame, she looked back at Thierry. "When does he want to meet me?"_

_"Tonight."_

_Bonnie sighed feeling the long day wearing down on her. She was hungry, sleepy, her feet hurt, and she wanted to take a bubble bath. What she didn't want was having to meet a vampire king who make a showcase of killing her kind in the middle of the street. She didn't know it was true or not, but if it was, Bonnie was in for a treat. "Lead the way." Bonnie said tiredly._

_"You look like you're dead on your feet." Thierry moved towards her making Bonnie step back._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to carry you. You look tired." The vampire said with a little concern in his tone._

_Bonnie smiled wryly at him. "Thank you, Thierry." Diego rolled his eyes. "But I'm fine." Bonnie opened the door leading to the back lot. "Shall we, gentlemen?"_

_It didn't take the three long to arrive at St. Anne's Catholic Church. Bonnie glanced up at the old building and wondered why a vampire king would want to meet her at a church. She was expecting to arrive in a limo to take her to some extravagant grand mansion or some creepy castle similar to ones she seen on Scooby-Doo somewhere outside New Orleans with a butler named Jeeves or Alfred to lead her inside. She had to give it to the vampire she was indeed surprised. She gives him a eight for 'Mysterious Meeting Vampire Places'._

_She heard about the vampire king from the witch's mill. It was no secret that Marcel Gerard had the witches under his thumb. Witches had warned Bonnie about Marcel and his rules. Bonnie was fine with his rules so long as he didn't start any trouble. She had to admit she was shocked that the witches weren't allowed to do magic in the quarter. All this time Bonnie had been doing magic in her home without knowing it was against the rules. She wondered if there was a magic ward around her Grams house or did Marcel knew about her doing magic. If the vampire knew about it and it was against his rules to do magic, why was she still alive and not executed?_

_Thierry opened the double doors leading inside of the church. Bonnie stepped inside the dark church keeping herself alert. When she walked down the aisle, she felt someone coming towards her. It wasn't a vampire, but a human. Coming from behind the pulpit was a wearing all black. How fitting. Bonnie could feel the heaviness of sadness around the man. His eyes were haunted but they glowed through the darkness casting a eerie glare towards Bonnie that made her skin crawl._

_"Hello, Miss Bennett. I am father Kieran. You might know my niece, Camille."_

_It took a minute to answer back. His niece? "Cami is your niece?"_

_"Yes she is." Kieran said with a smile but it was empty. "First I would like to explain that there will be any altercation of any king during this meeting."_

_"Wait." Bonnie shook her head. "You're a part of this meeting?" Bonnie turned to the vampires behind her. "Is he compelled?"_

_"No I am not." Kieran stepped down from the pulpit. His heavy steps echoed throughout the empty church making her feel small. "I know all about witches, werewolves, and vampires little girl."_

_Annoyance slammed back to the witch full force when he called her little girl banishing her fear. "So who are you really, pops?" she said with a little attitude. Thierry hid his smile when he saw Diego mouthed 'feisty' to him._

_"I am a preacher of the city of New Orleans who wishes to keep the humans safe." The preacher stuffed his hand in his pocket. "I am the leader of the Human Faction. You could say I am the voice of the humans in New Orleans among the other leaders representing their species."_

_Bonnie eyes widen on the fact. "There is a faction between humans, werewolves, vampires, and witches?"_

_"Not werewolves." The preacher shook his head. "The Weres have been banished from the Quarter."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so." A deep voice echoed through the room._

_Bonnie attention went up to the vampire sitting on the steps leading to the dais. **How long was he sitting there? Why didn't I sense him?** The witch was bubbling over with curiosity and a little vexed that she didn't noticed the vampire sitting not a few feet away from her. Looking at the vampire sitting comfortable, she knew who he was. "You're Marcel."_

_The vampire smiled showing his pearly whites. "That I am."_

_He stood from his seated position showing off his broad form. He wore a tan v-neck shirt showing off the warm tawny complexion. His arms bulged as he walked down the steps. Facial scruffs peppered all over his face making him seem more attractive. The witch had to swallow her tongue seeing the vampire king himself. She couldn't understand why all the vampires she happens to meet have great bone structure._

_"And you are Bonnie Bennett." His voice was deep and smooth. It reminded the witch of a hot knife slicing through butter. "It is pleasure to finally meet you."_

_Bonnie gave the vampire king one last once over then met his coffee brown eyes. They were lovely. "Why am I here?"_

_"Mmm, I like when women get straight to the point. It makes things," He looked at Bonnie up and down making the witch somewhat naked. "Easier."_

_Bonnie's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She ignored Marcel's flirty tone and got back to the matter at hand. "It would be nice to get a answer please."_

_"Right. Well, Miss Bennett or can I call you Bonnie?" He asked._

_"Bonnie, please."_

_"Well Bonnie," He let the name run on his tongue like silk. "I am in need of favor."_

_The witch scoffed. "You need a favor . . . from me." Marcel nodded. "Why me?"_

_"Because you are the only witch in existence other than your grandmother can do this task I ask of you."_

_Bonnie froze when he mentioned her Grams. "You knew Grams?"_

_"I had a pleasure of meeting her a few times, yes. She was real classy woman. There aren't any witches of Sheila's caliber. She was a head of her time in the 70's and she excelled in this age."_

_Bonnie felt unshed tears stinging her eyes. She missed her Grams and she wished half of time the elder Bennett was alive to guide her. Bonnie gave Marcel a crooked smile. "She was amazing wasn't she?"_

_Marcel watched the little witch's features. He could tell she was heartbroken still about her grandmother's death. It was unexpected to him as well. Marcel had worked close with Sheila on different occasion when she moved to New Orleans. He made sure eyes were on her at all times. Some of the witches in the area didn't like that a Bennett was in their territory. Instead of learning from the elder Bennett, they cast Sheila out of their circles. Though the witch could take care of herself, Marcel still wanted to watch over her and did since her last day on earth._

_"Yes she was." Marcel nodded._

_Bonnie turned away before her tears spilled over. She quickly wiped her cheeks and cleared her throat pushing the thought of her Grams out her mind for the moment. "What is the favor?"_

_"I need you teach a witch to control her powers. She know how to use them but recently she has been losing control." Bonnie nodded for him to continue. "She has the migraines and sometimes she lashes out. She all gets tired quickly, even when she does little spells that should be cake to her."_

_When Bonnie was about to ask a question that she did not remember, she felt her body sing. Her magic pulsated inside her. Warmth flowed through her body and out her pores. The vampires felt the magic oozing out of the little witch. They shivered with delight feeling the warmth clung to their body like second skin. Tingles sparked on their cold skin raising the hairs on their arms and the back of their necks. The magic inside Bonnie made her blood heady and more appetizing to the vampires. Her blood smelled of honey and milk, succulent and luscious._

_The vampire king licked his lips tasting Bonnie scent on his tongue. "What was that?" His voice was hoarse and it rattled the witch's nerves but she ignored him. Marcel went to ask her again but faltered when he noticed the witch's eyes change color. As it came, it quickly went causing the vampire to believe he was seeing things._

_Unaware of Marcel's glare, Bonnie walked passed him following her instincts. She closed her eyes letting her magic pull her to the direction it needed her to go. Each step she took, she felt as though whatever her magic was leading her to, she was getting closer. She knew she walking up a staircase but to where, she didn't know. Her feet made a left, then a right, then walked straight forward until she was at a standstill. The strumming magic within her simmered down. The warmth that spread throughout her body went down to her normal temperature._

_When Bonnie was sure that her body and mind was calm, slowly she opened her eyes to be met with a door. Bonnie didn't ask any question to why she was there, she only listened to her instincts and they were telling her to open the door._

_Bonnie lifted her hand on the bronze doorknob and twisted it to open the door. The worn brown door creaked open to a dim lit room surrounded with floating candles. The room smelled like wax and stale attic. Bonnie wandering eyes danced around the attic taking everything in. The attic/room had a bed on the far corner with a tall canopy sprawling sheer ivory cloths on the sides, fitting for a princess. There were ivory Victorian dressers and vanity by the left of the bed. Stacks of books stacked on top of one another other books. Some were opened while others were closed with book markers saving the page where the young witch left off. Charcoal pencils were sprawled across the floor. Paintbrushes neatly gathered in a flower vase next to a painting kit. Sitting on a wooden easel, was a large drawing pad with black marks of twisted shapes and lines.._

_The moonlight flowed through the room illuminating the dark corners of the attic/room that Bonnie didn't notice before. When her eyes were done examining the room, green eyes met starlight blue. Taking in the owner of the gleaming eyes, Bonnie realized the witch before her was a teenager, around the age of sixteen._

_She was young in the face. Her skin was sun kissed with red stained apple cheeks. Her mahogany hair flowed down her back bringing out the blue in her irises. Bonnie watched closely as the starlight blue color of her eyes turned misty gray. In that moment, the witch felt the power of the young witch. The power the young witch was holding insider her was not all her own. The magic was brimming on the surface ready to burst at the seams. The older witch knew the girl wouldn't be able to contain it long. _

_Bonnie felt four presence behind her. She knew it was the vampires and the preacher, but she didn't pay them any mind. Her focus was on the doe eyed girl standing by her art set. Bonnie took a step forward into her room. Under her feet, she heard the floor creak under her weight. Dust floated around and it was beginning to bother her. **Why was she in here?**_

_"What is your name?"_

_The young witch stared at Bonnie not trust her. She looked behind her to see Marcel already looking at her. She asked Marcel if she could trust her with a glare. Knowing what the girl was asking, Marcel nodded his head. The witch turned away from her guardian to Bonnie waiting patiently. The witch put down her charcoal pencil and placed it on her easel. "My name is Davina."_

_"I'm Bonnie."_

_"I know. I have been watching you."_

_Bonnie nodded. Having a witch watch over her should be unnerving to her. A lot of what was happening this past month should be bothering her, but it didn't. It made the witch realize something was happening to her. Not wanting to dwell on the matter, Bonnie took a deep breath to calm herself and her magic that was crawling beneath her flesh. _

_"Are you here against your will?" Bonnie heard Marcel take a step forward but the Bennett witch gave him a look that told him to stay back. Marcel looked at Bonnie and ignored her. He went to step over the threshold to find out he couldn't. There was a invisible force around the doorway not letting anyone in. Bonnie turned her attention back to Davina. "Again, are you here against your will?"_

_Davina stared at Marcel then back at Bonnie. "No. Marcel is keeping me safe."_

_"From who?"_

_"The witches. They are trying to kill me."_

_Bonnie squint her eyes trying to piece things together. A light bulb switched on in her head when she figured it out. "You're a harvest girl." Davina held in her shock and nodded her head instead. Bonnie took another step towards her. "Are you scared of them?"_

_Slowly, she could see the little witch demeanor change from timid to feral. "No." She wanted the witches dead for taking her friends lives and for lying to them. "I want to make them pay."_

_Bonnie stared at the little girl in front of her. She loved the witch's spirit and her aura glowed brightly within her. **She only needed guidance**, a voice whispered in her head. Bonnie nodded to herself and turned away from Davina. She walked out the door and passed the vampires and preacher heading to the stairwell leading to the altar. Bonnie could hear her bath calling out to her._

_"Bonnie?" Marcel called out to her as thee witch was walking down the aisle heading towards the double doors._

_"Bring her to Rousseau's a week from today. I'm sure you know where that is, since you have been stalking my boss to get to me." Bonnie said not halting her walk to her destination._

_"I can't bring her out there."_

_"That girl needs air. Her aura is bright and it needs to feed. Plus I don't like her being holed up in that attic. She's a sixteen year old girl, not freaking Nosferatu."_

_Marcel vamped in front of Bonnie to halt her steps. "I don't want Dee to be in danger." He spoke gravely._

_Bonnie looked into his dark eyes and seen the devotion and care he had for Davina. It reminded her how a father should look at their daughter. It was that look that could tell their daughter they are the most important person in their world and they would move heaven an earth to keep them safe. Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. She wished her father would have looked at her that way. "She won't be in danger, Marcel. I guarantee it."_

_"The witches –"_

_"I know all about the witches and their beliefs, especially the old crabby one, Agnes." Marcel stared down at the witch and the witch stared up at the king unmoved. "Marcel, believe when I tell you that Davina is in good hands." _

_The vampire looked away trying to rein in his anger. He want Davina to be at the mercy of the witches. When he first heard from Sophie what they were going to do with four girl, he had to spot it. He didn't like any harm coming to children. Being one of those children when he was younger, he could bear to let any child suffer from any adults wrong doings. It was final, Davina wasn't going anywhere._

_"Marcel." _

_The king turned back to Bonnie seeing the glow that he saw from before. Unbeknownst to Bonnie, her eyes began to change color from her usual olive green eyes to a bright Malachite, the exact shade of the precious green stone. Glimmer of amber rimmed around her pupils. Marcel smirked at the sight. The witch was getting angry. Bonnie's face had hardened from the thoughts of the witches hurting Davina. The witch's of the town were nothing but bullies and they tried once with her, but Bonnie nipped it in the bud before they got any ideas. Like Davina, she wasn't scared of them and could take whatever they had coming towards her way._

_ "No one and I mean no one will touch her, not while I'm there." _

_Marcel glared down at the small women and knew she was telling the truth. Another smirk pulled at his lips. He couldn't help but to see the strong willed Bennett that passed a few months ago. **She is exactly like Sheila**, the vampire thought. _

_Bonnie blinked setting her regular eye color to come back. "They won't touch her." She said again. Not waiting for the vampire to answer, she moved from around Marcel to open the double doors. "Not if they want an angry Bennett witch to deal with."_

_Marcel deeply chuckled hearing what the witch said as she left out the door. It wasn't funny at all. He knew Bonnie was serious when it came to protecting a innocent. What was funny was that she sounded exactly like Sheila when he met her in the seventies._

_He heard Kieran come from behind him to stand beside him. "She's a little spitfire."_

_The King of New Orleans nodded still looking at the doors where the witch left. "Yeah," Another smile tugged at his lips. "She's a little fire cat."_

_A week have passed and Bonnie sits waiting for her guests with her cousin. Butterflies fluttered in Bonnie's stomach when she realized they were on their way. She didn't need to look at the clock, she could feel Davina's magic and if she could feel it, she knew the other witches could feel it too. Thinking on the witches burned the Bennett witch to her core. Magic burned at her fingertips wanted to burn something._

_"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked."Your magic is going haywire."_

_Hearing that, Bonnie sat up and tried to calm down. "Sorry. I was thinking about the witches."_

_"Don't worry about them. They wouldn't lay a finger on you. Sheila got them spooked."_

_"I'm not worried about them really, just one." _

_"Ugh! Agnes, that old bat. She needs to sit her old self down before she busts her hip." Bonnie covered her mouth trying to keep from spitting out her drink. "You're laughing, but I'm serious. I hate her and Sophie. They are like two peas and a pod."_

_Bonnie was about to ask who was Sophie but stopped when she felt Davina. She turned to the door the moment she walked in the bar. She wore a white sundress with a blue jacket covering her arms. Her feet were dressed in white ballerina flats. Her whole aura screamed pure. Behind her was Marcel, Thierry, and Deigo with a couple other vampires she never seen before._

_Lucy sitting on her stool noticed Davina's power. Automatically she knew the teenage witch was a harvest girl. She looked up from the girl's face to see Marcel in all his glory. Lucy reached over to hold Bonnie's hand whispering a spell._

_"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked._

_"I didn't want the vampires to hear."_

_"What's wrong?" Bonnie said feeling anxious of what her cousin was about to say._

_"Are you ready for this?"_

_Bonnie bit the corner of her lip then nodded her head. "I am." She said with confidence._

_Lucy stared at her cousin for a moment to make sure she meant. When she could see Bonnie was telling the truth, the witch let out a laugh. "You are in for a world of disaster and I don't mean just with the vampire king over there." Lucy motioned the mocha vampire coming her way. "He's hot." Lucy whispered._

_Bonnie snatched her hand away breaking the spell. "You're a mess."_

_Lucy only shrugged as she grabbed a shot glass and poured herself some tequila. "I only speak the truth. I might hate vampires but I do have eyes and they like what they see."_

_Marcel and Davina sat in front of Bonnie. The king leaned over the bar top to grab Bonnie's hand to kiss the back of it. When his lips touched the back of Bonnie's hand, she was surprised to learn they were soft. A tingling sensation shot down her spine to her lower parts. "Hello, Marcel."_

_The king detached his lips from Bonnie's hand but didn't let go of her hand. "Hello, Bonnie." They stared at each other with a playful glint in their eyes._

_Bonnie turned to Davina and smiled at her. She opened her mouth to say hello but a chill brushed against her. She knew that feeling. She knew it all too well when she felt it a month ago. "You got to be kidding." She hissed._

_"Well, isn't this nice."_

_Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut praying she was dreaming of his voice. She opened her eyes unhurriedly then turned to where the voice was coming from. Standing in front of her was Niklaus Mikaelson. In back of him was his brothers Elijah and Kol Mikaelson. Bonnie again went to speak but stopped when she felt a presence beside her. She turned around to meet with greenish-gray eyes. The charming Ripper, Stefan Salvatore was peering down at her lovely frame._

_"Hello, Bonnie." Stefan leaned in to kiss the flushed witch's cheek. He stood up to see a pissed off Marcel and his crowded vampires. "And company."_

_Bonnie was at a loss for words. Her jaw was slacked seeing the four brothers here and now while Marcel and Davina were sitting inches away from her. Feeling the chill again, Bonnie turned from Stefan to meet Klaus with a smug grin on his face._

_"Hello, love." Bonnie gulped feeling fearful as his eyes sparkled with mischief and his cherry lips was graced with a tight smile. Bonnie felt her stomach churning when she noticed it. The hybrid didn't say it, but regardless how he sounded, Bonnie knew Klaus was angry. At what, she didn't know, but she could feel the ire rolling off of him in waves. __"Did you miss us?" His tone was still soft but their was a edge to words. His smile was long gone and the sparkle in his eyes faded away. There was nothing but a deep scowl pulling his face in a rage distortion. This wasn't anger, this was something else, something beyond any word could describe one's anger and loathing._

_Bonnie stared at the heated blue eyes in front of her. **What the hell did you get yourself into Bennett, ** the witch asked herself. What indeed. From across from her, Lucy was smiling from ear to ear watching the show. **This is going to be a long night, **the witch thought to herself before she drowned her shot._

_A long night indeed._

_**xBXKx**_

**Well there you have it guys. Bonnie is going to try and help Davina with controlling her powers, but will the witch;s guidance really help Davina? Then after a month without seeing and speaking to Bonnie and who shows up? The Original men and the Ripper himself. It's not a secret why Marcel is pissed, but why would Klaus would be angry? It wasn't like he knew Marcel was showing up right? **

**I know I said this would be the chapter when a Sire and his childe with have a tiff over a little witch, but next chapter will DEFINITELY see the Klaus and Marcel bump heads. Reviews are love and they are welcomed. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A HAPPY GOBBLE GOBBLE DAY TOMORROW :) Until next time . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thank you for favoriting/following/reviewing (which I LOVED reading)/reading Mrs. Mikaelson. This is a bittersweet chapter for me. Sweet because this where it all starts for Bonnie and her adventure. Bitter because all the things I wanted on this chapter could not fit in chapter 3. There was only supposed be two parts to I Won't Do What You Tell Me, but now it has to be a part three (Thank you bluemagicrose for your advice and help). I was hoping for just two but oh well. Anywho, Chapter 3 and 4 are my favorites and I hope it will be yours too. I used a scene from The Originals season 2: Alive and Kicking episode (One of my favorite episodes) in this chapter. I plan on using certain scenes from the show on some chapters. Not much, just four key points to go with my plot and upcoming events. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Rights belongs to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and The CW Network. Special thanks to my creative beta sillygabby. You're too cool for words. I am the only one that read this chapter, so I am posting this with a good gut feeling. Excuse any misspelled words I missed.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Guest Review Reply:**

**The Dreamer: _Is Bonnie going to kill someone?_ I don't know, is she? ;)**

Chapter 3: I Won't Do What You Tell Me Pt. 2 (Sinner Man)

Stefan stared at Bonnie captured in her own thoughts. Though the witch looked calm, he knew she wasn't. He had noticed that his friend has been getting a lot more stressed lately. Though the occasion supposed to bring unity within their home and the supernatural community, it was also a lot weight on the Bennett-Mikaelson witch. Stefan took the time to look at her, really look at her. He could see a bit of dark lines under her eyes and her cheeks a bit sunken. Her body was relaxed but he could still see the tensed muscles around her shoulders and face. The Ripper also noticed since their debate about Marcel that the little witch has become tired, more tired than usual. This was not good. Klaus was going to kill them.

Not able to stare at Bonnie fatigue form any longer, his mind went back to the time he met Marcel and Davina. It was true he and Kol had fun that night, but underneath the playfulness, Stefan was bothered. He remembered the night differently than Bonnie did. He didn't know Marcel well. The brothers rarely talked about him then, but when they did, there was always tension and an unspoken taboo on the name _Marcellus_.

They became different and become their uglier selves uprooting old memories of the young Vampire King, which led them to other bad memories of jealousy and spite. Stefan remembered the first time his brothers told him about Marcel and their intertwined past with him. He already hated him for his brothers' sakes, but he hated him more for being the reason for his brothers to become each other's adversaries. In the Ripper's eyes, Marcel was the one to blame for breaking up his family and it all started when he decided to pursue their witch.

**_xBXKx_**

_Bonnie stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her. The only word that could sum up this situation was catastrophic. Other words came to mind but catastrophic fitted like a glove. She had Davina, the powerful teenage witch who she was supposed to teach control with the Vampire King and his goons on one side. Then on the other, she had the Originals and the Ripper. Why did everything that could go wrong always go wrong and why did it always happen at her job of all places?_

_"__Klaus?" Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. "What are you doing here?"_

_"__Well it is a bar, love." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly still holding a frown on his face. "My brothers and I decided we wanted to have a drink."_

_Bonnie's nervousness from before dissipated into sheer annoyance. "I'm sure a thousand year old vampire would have his own supply of alcohol." She said smartly. _

_Sitting a few seats down from the vampire party was Lucy choking on her ginger ale surprised at her cousin's boldness. "Are you crazy?" Lucy hissed towards her cousin but no one paid the other Bennett witch any mind._

_Klaus raised his brow shocked at the little witch's words. Elijah looked between Kol and Stefan with a worried face, but the Terrible Twins didn't share his sentiment. They liked the fact they didn't have to hide who they were. It came easier that way. Elijah shared a different opinion. He didn't want to scare the little witch and knowing who they were so soon would have scared her if they would have told her outright as they planned. It would ruin the chances the witch ever being on their side. The best way was to play it by ear._

_Of course, Klaus didn't mind it at all. Like Kol and Stefan, the hybrid wanted Bonnie to know who they were without delay. The faster Bonnie knew about them the better. He had no shame of his past and it bothered him that Elijah wanted to wait a month to see Bonnie again. The topic of the witch have been going on since they last met Bonnie at the bar. One side wanted to see her while the other, which was only Elijah, wanted to wait. They ended up waiting._

_ "__I see you have been informed about us." The Original Hybrid said with a grin but underneath was pure frustration that someone yapped about them before they had a chance to._

_ "__Thoroughly informed." Bonnie folded her arms tightly against her chest narrowing her eyes at Klaus. _

_The hybrid noticed the other witch looking at Bonnie with a bit of pride and fear. __**So she was the informer**__. He chuckled forgetting his anger for a moment. __**I'll deal with her another time,**__ the hybrid thought snidely._

_"__So whatever you thought you could try to use me for isn't going to happen." The witch said with resolve and confidence._

_The brass and cavalier of the witch's words frustrated Klaus and amused him at the same time. "Such a haughty little witch you are." He said half teasingly. Bonnie didn't reply but jutted her crooked chin remaining unfazed at the hybrid words. Klaus didn't know if he wanted to choke the life out of her or kiss her pouty lips. _

_"__Are you scared of us now, darling?" Kol stepped into the conversation irritated that Klaus was getting most of Bonnie's attention._

_Bonnie snorted making Stefan smirk. The Bennett witch turned her attention back to Klaus. "Why are you and your company really here, Klaus?"_

_"__We're company now?" Stefan asked Kol over Bonnie's head._

_"__I guess we are since she knows about our sinful ways. Harsh." Kol shook his head in mock disappointment._

_Ignoring the simpletons, Klaus answered Bonnie's question. "I told you, love. My brothers and I decided we wanted to go out for a drink." Bonnie stared at him still not believing the words coming out his mouth, which was rightfully just. "And maybe just a little bit of roguery on our parts." _

_Behind him, Kol was smirking towards Stefan with a glint of mischief in their eyes. Bonnie did not miss the look they shared. The witch had a bad feeling and she felt that she was going to be in the middle of it. Klaus stared at Bonnie seeing she was catching up. Pride swelled inside him that his witch was so insightful. She would do wonders by his side . . . and under him._

_For a month, the brothers had been congregating in the Original's old home that used to be the Governors in the 1800's. Since Marcel had occupied their former accommodations at the compound, it was where the four had to stay until they push the little king out. To do that, they would need Bonnie. They knew it would be a challenge because the witch was spirited and luckily, the brothers liked the spark within the tiny woman._

_There was a chance to bring her on their side; well, at least it was until a certain vampire snagged her first. Tonight wasn't out of coincidence. The brothers knew about the meeting Marcel had with Bonnie. At first, Klaus was angered and indeed, he still was but he wouldn't be who he was and lived so long without having contingency plans to get what he wanted. _

**_A Week Ago . . ._**

_"__Nik, won't you play chess with me?" Kol whined checkmating himself in a game of chess._

_Klaus was stood by the window painting. For the past week, he found himself going to his study to paint than he usually does. He stood back staring at the different color of blues blended in within one another in a strategic design. "Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?" He made another swipe against the canvas with cobalt blue paint against the violet._

_"__I understand you get enjoyment playing with you art kit," The hybrid stop in mid-stroke irritated by his brother's insensitivity towards his craft. "But shouldn't you be doing something that broadens your intellect and enhance your patience."_

_"__My mental faculties are quite fine, brother. Even if they weren't, they certainly surpass yours." Klaus said with a little smirk making the younger Original peeved. "And I for one think my patience is well enough off, thank you."_

_"__Lies." A voice called out._

_"__Stefan." Klaus greeted without stopping his strokes with his brush. "How was your training?"_

_Stefan sat across Kol rearranging the white chess pieces back to start, which made his brother happy that he finally had someone to play with. "It was alright." Elijah chose that moment to enter. "Though Dapper Dan here tried to kill me, it was alright."_

_"__Haven't I illustrated in the past that I do not like you calling me that dreadful name?" Elijah said pouring himself a glass of scotch._

_"__I thought it fit you well." Kol chimed in moving his first chess piece on the board._

_"__Yes, but no one was asking you were they?" Elijah took a sip of his amber beverage then turned around to face his brother. "As for Stefano's training," Stefan groaned hearing Kol snickered hearing his full name but Elijah ignored it. "He has gotten better, but he needs to be more focus. Numerous times, I have found him elsewhere than in his lessons. His motivation is deficient at the moment."_

_"__Is that so, brother?" Klaus turned to face Stefan._

_The Ripper rolled his eyes. He always felt like a child scolded by his parents when Elijah and Klaus converse about his lack of tact when training. It was unnecessary and enormously aggravating. "I was focused. You're just a hard ass that's never satisfied." The elder Original only shrugged because it was fairly true "Why do I have to keep training anyway? We have been doing this for decades." Stefan moved his pawn. _

_"__Because Stefan, you are a liability." Klaus put down his paintbrush to grab his palette and tube of purple acrylic paint. "Unlike you Stefan, we can fare in extreme situations because we have a thousand of year's worth of experience over you." He squeezed a dab of purple paint and blended in with the bright blue with his palette knife. "It is imperative that you don't become a hindrance to us. You, my dear little brother, need to learn to defend yourself against the odds that are against you."_

_"__I understand that, but lately my training has become more excessive and frequent." Stefan stated moving another of his pieces._

_"__And rightfully so. You will need it when it is time to face our adversary and his followers."_

_"__You mean Marcel?" Stefan questioned. Kol stiffened hearing the name but Stefan didn't pay it any mind. _

_"__Correct." Elijah intervened. "He is much older than you are and so are some of his vampires. If we are to reclaim our home, we have to make sure you stay alive in the process, thus bringing us back to your excessively frequent preparations. You may be younger and weaker than they are, but having technique, being tactile, and having intellect always beats age and brawn. Knowing those three things will get you ahead." Elijah pointed at Stefan. "Heed our words and understand what we are trying to accomplish with you and you will survive." He took a sip of his scotch._

_"__I would hate to see you staked." Klaus stared off at his painting. "I was just beginning to like you."_

_Stefan ignored Klaus' dig and continued discussing the latter topic. "I get it, really I do. But does he really have to train me?" The youngest said pointing to Elijah who scoffs at his complaint._

_"__What's wrong with Elijah teaching you?" The hybrid asked as he made another slash against the canvas._

_"__You're seriously asking me that?"_

_Klaus smirked while Kol snickered. Elijah only leaned his frame against the threshold of the study staring squarely at Stefan who happily ignored the heated glare. There was a promise hidden within those brown orbs and Stefan was not looking forward to the devious ideas playing around in the elder Original's mind to make him suffer._

_"__Well I can't teach you." Klaus gave Stefan a cruel grin._

_Stefan shivered seeing it. "Stop smiling like that." _

_"__I cannot teach you because apparently I am too rough, whatever that means." _

_"__You are too rough." Elijah tilted his glass back and forth. "You almost killed him last time."_

_"__I was only blowing off steam." Klaus called to offense, but Elijah inwardly roll his eyes. _

_"__Kol is no longer to teach you anything."_

_"__Why not?" Kol asked flabbergasted forgetting to move his bishop when he turned fully to look at Elijah._

_The Original sighed feeling an argument was about to happen. "You are too soft with him." _

_"__I am not!" See?_

_"__You are."_

_"__Am not."_

_"__You are. Niklaus," Elijah turned to his brother to back him up._

_"__It is true, Kol. You let Stefan slack off too much and you coddle him."_

_"__I have never coddled him." Kol sneered feeling irritated how this conversation was going._

_"__He doesn't coddle me." Stefan backed his twin statement. He didn't like being portrayed as the little weakling that his older siblings have to take it easy on. He could hold his own in a fight. He might lose against his brothers, but he wasn't a wimp._

_"__You do and he does." Elijah looked at Kol then at Stefan. "He doesn't push you hard enough."_

_"__In other words, he uses children gloves with you." Klaus stepped back to look at his painting. "It needs more white." He muttered to himself. _

_"__This is ridiculous. I always put all my strength when dealing with Stefan."_

_"__Okay," Klaus moved away from his painting to look at Kol. "Let's say you do for the sake of argument, but that doesn't concede the explanation why you don't discipline him."_

_"__I discipline him." Kol couldn't believe what he was hearing. His elder brothers were making him seem like a pushover when he wasn't. He knew for fact he wasn't._

_"__Kol," Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "You might think you are, but you aren't. You are very easy going with Stefan and turn a blind eye on certain things. Instead of amending his wrong doings, you let him go about his way."_

_"__And that behavior could lead our little brother to his early grave, all because you didn't want to teach him the right way. Don't you want him to live to celebrate his two hundredth birthday?" Kol clenched his jaw ready throw something, particularly at Klaus. Klaus sighed dramatically wanting to end the conversation. "Dealing with me, I'm too hard and rough. With you, you are too easy on him. Elijah is the moderate. He is a better choice to teach him."_

_"__But –"_

_"__That is the end of the discussion." Klaus cut Kol off leaving no room for him to speak. Kol stared at his brother menacingly, but kept quiet. He knew it wasn't any point in continuing the argument, but the young Original knew the conversation was far from over. "As Elijah was saying," he turned to Stefan. "You have many weak points, Stefan. We are only trying to give you advantage over your enemies whether they are older or younger than you."_

_"__And we can't compel you to follow our instructions. We could but we wouldn't. We want you to learn and I would think you wouldn't want to be under our influence since what happened the last time." Elijah took another glass from the wet bar and poured another glass of scotch. "Speaking of being compelled," The eldest smirked hearing Stefan groan knowing what was about to happen. He took a little liquid vile from the cupboard and emptied the continents in the scotch. Elijah turned and held out the elixir. "It's time to drink your daily dose of vervain."_

_Stefan took the glass and drunk the beverage in one swallowed carefully not to let it drop on his tongue. He coughed feeling the burn inflaming in his throat. Once the cough subsided, he was somewhat comfortable. He could still feel the slight burn in his throat. He has been drinking vervain since he first joined the family in the late 1920's. _

_It was Rebekah who introduced him to the idea after Kol one night compelled Stefan to go on a Ripper binge with him and drained a whole church full of people in New York. Rebekah was furious when she found out the next day seeing Stefan drenched in blood. To stop Kol or any of her brothers' influence on him, she told him to drink vervain. From that day forward, it was a daily ritual, once in the morning and once at night._

_Stefan placed his glass down rubbing his chest trying to ebb the burn away. "So what are we doing for Operation: Take Back thy Throne?" he asked watching Kol move his black piece._

_"__Marcel is aware we are in town. Kol took care of that when we first arrived."_

_Kol smiled evilly remembering killing twelve of Marcel's nightwalkers and making a bon fire out of them in the atrium of the French Quarter compound. "What fun that was. Can I do that again?"_

_ "__You wasn't supposed to do it the first time." Stefan pointed out. _

_"__Don't be a downer, Stefan." Kol reprimand him. "So, when can I –"_

_"__No." Both elder Originals said at the same time. _

_"__What are you guys beef with Marcel other than the obvious?" Stefan asked moving his bishop. "Checkmate." Stefan grinned up at Kol but noticed the deep scowl on his brother's face. He turned to Elijah who was looking at Klaus who had stilled his hand from painting. Stefan could see the contorted emotions on his face. It was between anger and pride if that made sense. His eyes glossed over giving a faraway look to them as he was going back in time. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked worriedly breaking the deafening silence._

_Elijah sighed looking towards Stefan. "Marcel was once a part of our family." Stefan nodded for him to continue. "He was Niklaus' first childe." _

_Stefan thick eyebrows went up to his hairline. He turned to Klaus who was still staring blankly at his painting. "What happened?"_

_"__Rebekah happened." Kol sneered as he moved his chess piece._

_"__What about her?" Stefan questioned concern marring his face. He hasn't spoken to the blond vampire since 1931. What romantic relationship they had was brief but he did still care for her. He never knew what happened that night when he was out feeding. When he came back to the home they were staying in New York, Rebekah was packing. She didn't say why she was leaving, nor did the brothers. She only kissed him goodbye and left. "Did Marcel do something to her?"_

_"__Never mind that." Elijah spoke before Kol had another slip of tongue. "Marcellus was a bastard child of the governor who was stationed in New Orleans when we first moved here. We were attending the governor's son funeral when he had a . . . accident." The mentioning the governor's son made Klaus crack a small smile but quickly fell as Elijah continued. "We were walking in his wake when we heard someone being whipped. It was a young Marcellus." Elijah recalled the fire in the boy when he threw an apple at the overseer. "Long story short, Niklaus took action and claimed the boy and he has been with us for a fortunate amount of time."_

_Klaus broke out of his stupor and continued painting. Memories of young Marcellus plagued him but he stubbornly pushed them aside. "I taught him everything he knew and he became quite the achiever in my absence it seems." He spoke bitterly. "When we left New Orleans over a century ago, we thought he was dead. Imagine my surprise when Elijah and I found out he was alive and had complete control over what we built." Not able to paint anymore he put his brush down. "He took what was ours and I want it back."_

_Stefan nodded but he knew there was more to the story. He turned back to his twin to see his eyebrows turned in and a frowning face staring down at his chess pieces. He turned to Elijah who was toying with something in his pocket, but couldn't imagine what it was. "What about you, Elijah?" Stefan asked breaking the Original from his thoughts and ceasing his movement with the object in his pocket. "Do you have your own vendetta with Marcel or is just taking back your home with Klaus?"_

_Elijah opened his mouth to speak but Klaus intercepted the conversation. "Oh Elijah and Marcel were quite chummy back in the day, isn't that right Elijah?" Klaus grinned cheerlessly. _

_"__Niklaus," Elijah said with exasperation. _

_"__The two were like two peas in a pod. He always used to monopolize Marcel's time with schooling." He said lightly but there was a hint of acrimony in his tone of voice._

_Elijah squint his eyes looking towards Klaus. "I'm sorry, Niklaus. Would you rather him to remain uneducated under your care?" _

_The hybrid gritted his teeth hearing the obvious sarcasm in his voice. "You know what I mean. You purposely kept him from me."_

_"__And it starts." Elijah muttered into his glass before taking another sip of his scotch. He needed more alcohol in his system if they were seriously going to have this conversation again._

_Klaus turned his attention back to his canvas but speaking to Stefan. "As I was saying, in my monotony I had to have some sort of roguery in my daily life since Elijah took it upon himself to steal my ward." Elijah shook his head hearing Klaus speak such twaddle. "So I decided to un-dagger Kol."_

_"__I'm still cross with you about that, Nik."_

_"__You will learn to forgive me I'm sure." The hybrid continued painting._

_Elijah decided to intervene before Klaus spout more of his melancholy drivel. "In those times we were trying to lay low from our father, Mikael." Stefan nodded his head understanding. He had his fair share in running with the family when their vengeful vampire father was too close for comfort. "Any disturbance of any high magnitude would have given him notice of our whereabouts, but they didn't seem to care." No one missed the vexation dripping from Elijah's lips._

_"__Oh 'Lijah, after all these years you are still sore after that one tiny wittle incident?" Kol asked mocking his brother, which made Klaus' lips curl with amusement remembering exactly what they did. Such fun they used to have._

_"__Forty-six," Elijah started. "An entire tenement building."_

_"__And here he goes." Kol mumbled moving another of his pieces._

_"__Forty-six," The eldest said a bit more forceful. "Bodies drained."_

_"__Nonsense," Kol shook his head looking up at Elijah. He then leaned over the chessboard towards Stefan. "It was at least sixty." He jested making Stefan chuckled but covered it with a cough when Elijah was glowering at him. "Ah," Kol tapped his head. "They neglected to check the attic."_

_Klaus snapped his finger parodying an epiphany. "Ah!" _

_"__Why do people always run for the attic? I mean it makes no sense." He stared up at his older brother portraying innocence with his smile. It took great effort for Elijah not to rip it off._

_"__It was difficult enough trying to keep our presence in the city a secret without the two of you doing absolutely everything in your power to draw attention to us."_

_"__I was surprised you had the time to concern yourself with us," Klaus spoke as he brushed a bit of aquamarine over the cool blues electrifying the calmness of his painting. "Giving the hours you spent doting on Marcellus." The hybrid couldn't help but to feel jealousy rise in him thinking about all the times Elijah stole his ward's time away from him. Though their ties severed soon after the tenement incident, it still sometimes bothered Klaus when he thought about it._

_"__And there you have it, the truth." Elijah walked up to Klaus making the hybrid turn fully to him. "That was what it was always about, was not? You envied my bond with Marcellus."_

_"__Elijah." The warning rung clear as bell in his tone, but the elder Original showed no care for his caveat._

_ "__Niklaus, you brought him into our home." He was now face to face with his brother. Stefan and Kol sat looking at the brothers stare each other down, but none backing away. They could feel the tension and intensity spooling from both of them._

_After a moment, Elijah shook his head walking away from Klaus. "There were times when you and Kol would dine and make a massacre out of the city. I had thoughts of taking young Marcellus away from us."_

_For some reason that new knowledge didn't sit well with Klaus. His brother was going to take something that belonged to __**him**__ and only __**him**__ without __**his**__ consent. His jaw ticked and eye twitched but he didn't make any movement towards his brother. _

_"__I felt as though he was no longer safe. I couldn't allow him to remain." Elijah finished._

_Klaus tossed his palette on the table having enough of his brother's treacherous words. "You would punish the boy because of Kol's antics, I assume put him in a box." Klaus pointed to Kol, which made the young Original beyond pissed._

_"__You would have chosen that little whelp over your own family?" Kol asked in outrage._

_Klaus whirled around to Kol fury plain as day on his face. "That little whelp is our family." _

_Everyone was at a standstill letting Klaus' words settle in. He did not say __**was**__ our family, but __**is**__ our family as if the fact was still valid. Klaus replayed the words in his head and refused to take it back. His pride wouldn't let him do such a thing but deep down he was irritated with himself for his choice of word. Whether it was true or not, it should not been said._

_Kol was beside himself. In spite of everything, after everything he done, the bastard child of a governor wasn't rebuked from his treachery. He had taken their sister away and turned her against them. He taken their home and everything they built and created in his image. After everything Marcel done, Klaus still defended him. _

_If anyone else would have betrayed him so viciously, he knew the Original Hybrid would have killed him or her without a second thought, but not the prodigal son. No one was allowed to touch or become too close with his Marcellus. He was the reason why Elijah had to break his ties with the little runt. It was because of Klaus' unneeded paranoia and envy. Even now, Niklaus was still unaware of Elijah's sacrifice to end his close relationship with the spawn, all to save the bastard son's humanity. It disgusted him._

_Kol eyes narrowed at his brother with a puckered brow etched on his creased forehead, but soon it melted away with a laugh. The brothers knew this was not his normal laugh out of humor. This laugh was colder and crueler. Kol was remembering a certain occurrence between him and Marcel of his own. It was a night of great nights for a play on Hamlet in the colonies. _

_"__You are right, Nik." Kol stood from his seat. "He __**is**__ our family. It is a shame that it had to come to this. Father against son, bastard against bastard, it is all quite a shame really. In fact, I almost wish I had more time with him. Although," He walked to the wet bar ready to pour himself a drink. "There was a time when he and I had fun together." _

_Klaus and Elijah looked at each other then back to Kol. "There was one particular night when I introduced young Marcellus to Hamlet in the flesh." His voice was playful but yet off and it did not sit well with neither of the older brothers. Unlike Stefan who didn't know what Kol was talking about Elijah and Klaus knew and they were not too fond of the memory. "I thought you both would be pleased with my efforts."_

_Elijah stepped forward into Kol's space angered by his brother's spitefulness. Seeing this, Stefan stood from his chair ready to jump in if needed. "Is it ever any limit to your games and vile imaginations brother?" _

_Stefan watched Klaus taking a step easing up behind Kol. "Klaus . . ." Stefan stepped in as well but only to stop whatever damage was about to happen. "Uh, guys?" His voice was nothing but background noise to the three Originals._

_Kol shrugged bashfully. "I thought I was doing a kindness. He had to become a vampire some time." He moved around Elijah walking aimlessly. "I fed him my blood and all you had to do was snuff him and voila, one of us." He turned back to Klaus' scowling face. "He would have been my childe, of course. Maybe under my rule he wouldn't have become a trader." Kol tapped his chin mockingly. "But you never were good at taking care of what was yours have you, Nik? Always letting them slip through your paws and into the ones you call brother and sister." _

_Klaus made a move forward but Elijah's voice halted his movement. "Niklaus, do not feed into his childish ways." _

_The trickster snickered malevolently then turned his attention back to Elijah who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "He would have been with us even now." He waited for Elijah to look at him to show his grimace. "I mean that's what you wanted," Kol said close to Elijah dangerously taunting the older Original's secret that no one knew except him*. "Wasn't it?" _

_Before Stefan could bat an eye, Elijah already had his hand around Kol's throat pushing him backwards to the wall, but Klaus halted their movement with his hand on Kol's back. "Let him go, Elijah."_

_Elijah made no movement to do so. Instead, his hand got tighter around Kol's neck. Stefan grabbed on to his brother's hand that was squeezing his other brother's throat trying to pull it away but had no avail. "'Lijah, let go."_

_Hearing Stefan's voice, the elder Original peeled his fingers off Kol's throat, but he remained standing where he was. Kol straightened himself out but kept his eyes on his older brother. Stefan stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. They were acting as though they were enemies, not siblings. This was the first time Stefan ever saw them against each other. Sure, they argued and fought, but this was different. This was an old wound that hasn't been healed for centuries and ripped open all because of one topic of discussion, Marcel._

_The four brothers stood in silence not willing to move from their spots, even when they heard footsteps coming from the foyer towards the study. Walking into the study was one of Marcel's nightwalker and currently Klaus' informant. When Josh walked in the room with the brothers in a western standoff, he felt the tautness in waves over him._

_"__Uh . . . did I like come in a bad time or something?" Josh moved his weight on his other foot._

_The brothers didn't answer until Stefan had enough of the brooding silence. "Or something." The Ripper spoke solemnly and sat back in his original seat. _

_As if a deep spell had been broken, the Original brothers disbanded. Kol return to his former seat across a wary Stefan and Elijah in the far corner of Klaus' study. Klaus remained in the middle of the room staring ahead at Josh. The deep frown imprinted on the Original Hybrid's face made the newborn uneasy. _

_"__I c-can always come back you know and you guys can do whatever you guys been doing." Josh made a step back._

_"__If you leave out of this room without the information I need, you won't have to worry about coming back . . . permanently." Klaus threatened. His light mood was no longer present and his patience had reached its peak. Come to found out Kol was right about one thing, he did need to work on his patience. Klaus moved back to his easel and snatched the canvas off to replace it with a blank one. He grabbed a new palette and made mixtures of different shades of red. He found the calming blues gratingly annoying and unfit for his foul mood. "Speak."_

_"__Oh! Yeah, right, the information." He laughed nervously. "Word around the vampire peanut gallery is Marcel's witch is losing control. There have been some weird occurrences going on. Many of the humans have been a little spooked. I'm talking Scooby-Doo style."_

_"__What weird things?" Stefan asked while eyeing his next move._

_"__A lot of harsh winds, little tremors from the ground, lights flickering in and out, some other stuff that would be explained as witchy activity."_

_"__I haven't felt any winds or tremors, especially not in the French Quarter. Stefan and I go about that way many times before." Kol pointed out._

_"__That's because it's not happening in the French Quarter."_

_"__Then where?" Klaus asked._

_"__Not far from the French Quarter but far enough that the incidence have no affected on us. I went to investigate a couple of nights ago and it is freaking weird. The guys are going bonkers thinking Marcel's witchy pooh losing control for some reason." _

_Elijah's brow arched. "Her powers are beginning to take its toll on her. It was never meant for her to control that much power of the Harvest."_

_"__Right, what he said." Josh motioned to the elder Original. "To be honest, I haven't seen the witch chick. Some think she is not even real. Probably just some tale Diego spouts out to scare the nightwalkers and newbies to get them in line."_

_"__She's real. Marcel got all the witches under his thumb and scared. He has that witch," The hybrid moved back to take a look of his painting. "And I want her." He said the last part mostly to himself. _

_Josh stared at Klaus' painting. "It looks like it needs black." He proposed. The hybrid's head lull to the side piercing his gaze at the newborn not feeling pleased he spoke out of term. Josh gulped and shook his head vehemently. "Or not. The painting looks fine just the way it is. Kinda got the rush vibe going on there. Not saying you rushed it or whatever and what not. I-I mean – pfft, what do I know about art anyway? Just forget I said anything and –"_

_"__Josh." Stefan called out from behind him._

_"__Right, shutting up now." Josh made a motion of zipping his lips. _

_Klaus' eyes left Josh and back to his painting. He tilted his head to side realizing he did need black. He grabbed the tube of black paint and squirted it on his wooden palette. "What else do you know?"_

_"__Riiight, so . . . yeah anyway, Before I came here, I overheard Marcel having a meeting with a witch."_

_That caught the brothers' attention shooting their eyes towards their informant. There was only one witch that came to mind that Marcel would go to that was strong enough to try to handle such power, Bonnie Bennett. Whatever anger they had towards each other before, it now directed towards the newborn. Josh inched back not liking how they were staring at him. It was a cross between awesomely pissed and wanting to drain him dry. What was the saying again? Don't kill the messenger._

_Klaus vamped in front of the informant making him jump back unconsciously but he caught the newborn by his red-collared shirt bringing him inches from the menacing hybrid's face. "What witch?"_

_"__Uh I-I-I um –" The scared vampire couldn't string up any form of speech. His mind was racing a mile a minute as steely blue eyes stared back at him. From the corner of his eye, he could see both Kol and Stefan getting out their seats to move behind Klaus. He next felt a hand clasping his right shoulder. Elijah moved to his side but never letting go the hold he had on frightful Josh's shoulder. "I-I don't know." He felt Elijah squeeze his shoulder giving it some pressure. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, that's my shoulder. That's my shoulder." He winced in pain._

_"__And it is going be a broken one if you don't comply with the answer I want to hear. Who is the witch Marcel met with tonight?" Klaus asked again._

_"__I don't know!" Elijah squeezed his shoulder tighter grinding his clavicle and acromion bones together making the newborn feel pain in places he didn't know he had "I swear I don't know who she is!"_

_"__She?" Stefan said alarmed. He turned to Kol who was shaking his head. "Who the hell is 'she', Josh?"_

_"__I don't know her name but she supposed be this Super Saiyan witch or something. Marcel needed someone that could handle his witch's power and the only one who could do it was the witch he met tonight."_

_"__Did you see her?" Elijah spoke this time. Though he didn't show it, he was furious. It couldn't be her, but deep down he knew it was true._

_"__Thierry and Diego were walking with her, but they were blocking my way so I didn't get a good look at her." Elijah gripped tighter. "Ouch! I think she was short. Like Frodo Baggins short a-and she had an almond complexion or walnut maybe. Maybe even toff-eee-ah-ah!" Elijah squeezed harder but this time to shut him up. He was used to Josh's annoyingly erratic and charismatic behavior. However, he found the newborn was most annoying when he was rambling gibberish._

_"__Leave." Klaus shoved Josh towards the door and the newborn didn't wait to be asked twice. Klaus rubbed his face feeling riled. "He knows about Bennett witch"_

_"__Really Nik, what gave it away?" Kol ignored his brother's growl. He was too upset to care. "Marcel already got to her and we could have had her if someone didn't suggest waiting a bloody month."_

_"__Do you really think it could be our Bonnie?" Stefan asked naively. _

_Elijah narrowed his eyes pushing Stefan's query. "Are you insinuating this is my fault, Kol?" _

_"__Well would you look at that Stefan, two Sherlocks." Kol sneered._

_Elijah went to step forward but Stefan slid in between them. "Both of you relax. Klaus," The hybrid was currently ignoring the petty banter thinking as he stared out into the night. "What do we do now?"_

_Klaus remained silent trying to work a plan out in his head to get his – their witch. How would they get Bonnie on their side now that Marcel had her? He cursed himself for listening to Elijah instead of following what he should have done in the first place. Now he had to think of a plan to weed her away from Marcel's side. The thought of Marcel having his – their witch sent fire to his veins. He would not let any vampire, werewolf, or any other creature touch what was theirs. Possession brewed inside of him. His witch, Bonnie was his; she just didn't know it yet._

_Stefan peered at his older brother being absorbed in his own thoughts. The Ripper rubbed the back of his neck wanting this day to end. Things were not going according to plan. They were supposed to have Bonnie on their side by now. He hated to admit it, well not really, but he blames Elijah. If they went with the original plan and told the witch everything, they could have had her. The young vampire knew Bonnie would have fought them tooth and nail, but she would eventually come to their side. _

_He loved that she was a fighter. He felt it when he touched her hand. Raging fire pumped through her veins spreading throughout her body into his dead one. He remembered the same fiery inferno pooling on her wet tongue. Heat invaded into his mouth when he claimed her mouth. It made every muscle in his body lock except the two fleshy parts meshing against the witch's soft lips. Remembering the kiss Stefan had to bite the inside of his cheek trying not to imagine her lips on his again. _

_Watching closely at Stefan was Niklaus. He came up with a plan to get his witch and was about to announce it until he caught Stefan's stupor state. He knew his adopted brother was thinking lustful thoughts about his witch and it did not make the Original happy. He felt the unsettling tugging in his chest seeing Stefan with his eyes glossy and lightly scent of arousal. Waves of possession over Bonnie pounded onto him once again. His teeth clenched and gums ached trying to keep his fangs from sliding down. Once he saw Stefan lick his lips, he had enough. _

_"__Are you enjoying your licentious thoughts, Stefan?"_

_Stefan blinked coming back to reality facing a not so happy Klaus. Staring down at the slightly short hybrid, he knew he was caught. An apology was on the tip of his tongue but he remembered Bonnie wasn't his. Just because the Ripper couldn't pursue the witch didn't mean he couldn't mess with his brother or think about her. _

_So instead, he smiled devilishly at Klaus. "Actually I was." Stefan moved back still keeping a knowing grin fixed on his face._

_Klaus wasn't amused with his brother's wit. He was playing it off as a joke, but the hybrid knew better. He would have to teach his brother a lesson soon on what he could not have. Leaving his attention from Stefan individually, he looked at all three of his brothers. "Marcel knows about the Bennett witch, but perhaps we can play this into our hands."_

_"__How?" Kol asked from sitting on the desk._

_"__You don't need to worry about all the specific details. Just know I have it all planned out."_

_"__Well that is reassuring." _

_"__Your faith in me makes my heart swell, Kol. I will lay your worries to rest soon. I have my ways when it comes to getting what I want done."_

_"__Wait a minute," Stefan chortled. "Are you going to try wooing her?" Kol snorted which Klaus didn't take too kindly of. "Because we all know I am the charmer." Stefan pointed to himself. Kol nodded agreeing with his twin. "If that's your plan, I would gladly step in. I could get her on or side easy enough." He said with a superior grin._

_"__Be as it may little brother, your brooding allure and strong chin won't be needed." Klaus said dully as he turned to leave. "Courting Miss Bennett is not my intention nor is it my plan. Of course if I wanted to pursue her I will do so on my own terms, which I assure you will be very soon." Klaus threw his competitor a forewarning on touching his witch. Stefan gave Klaus a tight grin that screamed __**'Bring It'**__. Klaus took the silent meaning into stride and continued with his speech. "I have something to bargain her with."_

_"__And what is that?" Stefan asked in a clipped tone, which only made the hybrid more satisfied with himself._

_"__I guess I can tell you part of it. It is history."_

_Stefan raised her brow. "History?"_

_"__Yes, history." Klaus went to his bookshelf, took down a large red book, and sat it on his desk. "Bennett history."_

_Elijah was the first to see the worn book. Klaus saw a hint of a smile on his brother's lips and gave him a slight nod. "Clever."_

_Kol twisted his body around seeing the familiar red book behind him. "You sly dog! Where did you find it?" Not waiting for a reply, Kol picked up the book to run his hand over the cover. "All this time wondering where it might be and it was with you all this time." Klaus snatched the object out of his hand but it didn't slight Kol at the least. "You stole it, didn't you? There is no way a Bennett witch would have given that to you."_

_"__I didn't steal anything." _

_"__It seems this family is a bunch of liars and half truth tellers." Kol said still looking down at the book._

_The Original Hybrid only shrugged nonchalantly not ashamed about what he did. "I thought I would need it for a rainy day." _

_"__Wait, I don't get it." Stefan crowded around the desk with everyone else. "What's with the book?"_

_"__I keep forgetting you are only a baby." Kol cooed as he pinched Stefan's cheek earning him a punch on his arm. Not hurt by Stefan denial of his affections, he swung his arm around his shoulder instead. "That my dear boy is Qetsiyah's grimoire. I assume you know about Qetsiyah?"_

_"__The scorned traveler that created the immortal potion for her and her lover but found out he didn't return her affection and stole the potion for his main lady." _

_"__Really Stefan, your language is absolutely atrocious." Elijah twinge._

_"__At least I didn't say main squeeze this time."_

_"__AND," Kol interrupted grabbing Stefan's attention again. "She killed his one true love and sent his immortal arse in a deep sleep. Now this grimoire is the first __**ever**__ grimoire. This lovely artifact is filled with witchcraft and how to create magical objects, white and black magic. There are also talismans and potions that were too dark to use, even from the creator herself. Nasty business."_

_"__But I thought travelers didn't have grimoires."_

_"__They didn't, but Qetsiyah did. It was passed down to her from a powerful witch."_

_"__Who was the witch?"_

_"__No one knows. It was only stated that the grimoire was passed down to her. The sneaky wench hid it from her people. Travelers hated to be compared to witches, but Qetsy secretly didn't mind. It's true she believed that travelers were greater than witches, but she knew her foundation came from being a witch first."_

_"__And Bonnie is a part of her line?" Kol nodded. "Wow." Stefan stared at the grimoire. "If this is Qetsiyah's, this must date back at least five thousand or so years."_

_"__They called it the Original Grimoire." Elijah touched the brim of the old book. "A lot of witches wanted to get their hands on it. It shares many secrets and unknown spells, spells that were complex in every detail and design. After Qetsiyah's death, witches and travelers from ever spectrum on this terra searched for it for centuries. The witches wanted it for themselves while the travelers wanted to destroy it."_

_Stefan shook his head. "But why did they wanted to destroy it? If they believe they were greater than witches then shouldn't they cast it aside?" _

_"__It was because they feared the unknown." Klaus spoke up. "They feared its power it had over them."_

_"__Time passed and the witches began to lose faith that such a powerful thing ever existed. Some remained to believe the Original Grimoire is still among them. However, we always knew of it existence since the beginning and had it in our possession for some time now. I am amazed that we had it for so long. It makes we wonder if we supposed to have found it." Elijah said thoughtfully as stare at the grimoire. "Makes me believe she has been truly looking out for us." He said to no one but everyone heard. Klaus said nothing in return not wanting to believe such silliness._

_Stefan thick eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Who?"_

_"__Ayanna." Elijah whispered her name in reverence. Coincidently, a wisp of wind entered the study sending shivers up their spines feeling a fleeting presence of their old friend and second mother. Of course, it could have been just the wind. "We knew of its existence because Ayanna had Qetsiyah's grimoire while having her own. She has kept it safe with her not letting any witch come near it and know its actuality. Not even our mother."_

_"__Elijah and I were looking for some ointment for my wound Mikael gave me after a spar." Klaus spoke bitterly. "We noticed the red grimoire lying about on her bed and we felt the ominous power. Even as humans, we felt its essence. Before we could look in it, Ayanna came and hid the book from our sight. It was the last we saw it in our human lives."_

_"__I came across it when I met a lovely Bennett witch in Spain who was something many times great granddaughter of Ayanna and my first love." The trickster placed his hand over his dead heart._

_Klaus rolled her eyes. "Angelica detested you, Kol." The younger Original deflated._

_"__Repulsed is more like it." Elijah put more salt in Kol's wounded ego._

_"__She loved me!" He rebutted such blasphemy earning a snort from Klaus and unobtrusive smirk from Elijah. "Shut up, Nik!" Kol pushed Klaus away from him earning another laugh from the hybrid. Ignoring his brothers, he turned his attention to Stefan. "Angelica had deep affections for me. She just didn't show it in front of those two imbeciles." _

_Elijah twisted his lips while Klaus scoffed at the ludicrousness coming from his brother's mouth. "The lies you tell astounds me, Kol." _

_ "__Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Kol gave Klaus and Elijah a side-glance. "I too felt the portentous magic. Angelica Bennett had the grimoire which was passed down from her mother whose mother was great-something granddaughter of the Witch of the Five." He shrugged. "I found it and I stole it."_

_"__Then lost it by the person you stole it from." Klaus couldn't help but smile at the memory._

_"__She boiled my skin while in my bath water." Kol shook his head thinking about the Bennett witch. "That woman had such fire and such lovely long legs." Kol had gotten lost in his memories for a moment before he brought back to reality. "But that was the last I saw Qetsiyah's grimoire."_

_"__It popped up again when Klaus and I found it with Emily Bennett in the mid 1800's." Elijah spoke before taking a sip from his forgotten beverage. _

_Stefan's grayish-green orbs bugged out. "Emily had it?"_

_Elijah nodded putting his glass down. "Klaus and I saw her with it after she took the moonlight curse off him. A few years passed and we saw Emily again being burned alive." He spoke gravely. "We heard witches were being staked and burned in our old home and we knew only Emily. We got there fast as we could but we were too late." Elijah turned from them. _

_The Original brothers watched their brother retreating form. They knew how Elijah felt about watching over the Bennett line. He took pride in watching over the descendents of Ayanna grow and flourish throughout the centuries. He felt he was paying honor to the person that was a mother or at least someone to fill up the motherless void inside the Mikaelson children. It pained him to see Ayanna's descendants being picked off by insufferable humans who couldn't fathom the presence and livelihood of anything not like them. _

_"__But not to worry," Klaus broke the eerie silence "We did not leave until the fallen Bennett witch was avenged by our hands." An evil glint was in the hybrid's eyes remembering the cold November night blood spilt by him and his family. "We drained most of them. The others we tortured until we got bored. Little got a way, but we end up killing them and their families some years after. I say justice was properly served."_

_"__Indeed." Elijah gave Klaus a knowing smirk._

_"__So how did the grimoire pop up?" Stefan asked._

_"__After our feast, I went to Emily's home and took it. The house was being burned down and I couldn't let it be burned along with it. It was too valuable. I would have taken her grimoire as well but it had gone missing."_

_Stefan nodded his head and looked back down at the Original Grimoire. "So you're going to bribe her?" Stefan reached to touch the old tattered cover. Before he could touch it, Klaus took it from his reach tucking the grimoire under his arm._

_"__Bribe is such a harsh word. I would say giving her an opportunity. Why wouldn't she want to know about her ancestry when we know everything? We practically watched them all grow before our eyes." Klaus moved to his other shelf and plucked another book. "Could you imagine the power she could wield? How we could be untouchable with her on our side. And to sweeten the deal . . ." He held up another old grimoire to Elijah._

_The eldest took it and rubbed the familiar old cover. "Mother's grimoire." _

_ "__An Original Grimoire and a grimoire from the Original Witch herself." Klaus smile widens._

_"__You're giving her mother's grimoire?" Kol laughed feeling giddy. "This is going to be such fun."_

_"__What if she doesn't take the deal?" Stefan stared at Klaus evenly. He moved from around the desk to stand in front of the hybrid. "Bonnie won't be easily subdued by throwing some old dusty grimoires in her face. She doesn't seem like the type that would thrive for power or mess with dark magic. I mean isn't that what is in Qetsiyah's grimoire anyway? Bonnie wouldn't even think of touching that."_

_Klaus grin fell feeling his earlier irritation slamming back into him. "For one, I did say that the bargain was only part of my plan. Secondly, how would know? You think after one kiss you know the witch?" He asked nastily._

_Stefan opened his mouth but Elijah patted his shoulder. "Do us all a favor and don't answer that."_

_Stefan swallowed what he about to say and went from a different angle. "Marcel had to tell her everything about us already. What makes you think she would trust the oldest vampires in the world and the Ripper? Our history is not squeaky clean but at least it would have been somewhat better coming from us. Not a vampire that knows we are gunning after him to take his city. If anything, Bon would want to stay clear from us."_

_Klaus held his annoyance hearing Stefan's nickname for Bonnie. "We won't give her an option." He gritted out. Stefan crooked his head to the side in a __**'Are you serious?'**__ pose. Klaus looked away and began to count to ten. When he was calm, he spoke again with a tight smile on his face. "Must you be so negative all the time, Stefan? This brooding you do is unfit of a vampire of your stature." Before Stefan could say anything, Klaus continued. "As for your question, if my Plan A doesn't work, I have B, C, D, E and so forth. Just know Bonnie will willingly be on our side."_

_He walked passed his brother to leave out his study but stopped forgetting to say something. "Oh yes," Klaus turned back to look at Stefan. "You don't have to worry about Elijah training you for the next two months." Stefan sighed in relief. "I'll be the one with that honor." Klaus smiled maliciously and left out of his study leaving Stefan pissed and somewhat scared._

**_xBXKx_**

Stefan remembered those long months Klaus trained/punished him. It was the most painful two months of his undead life and it was the last he flaunt thinking about Bonnie in front of his face. Such thoughts only should be enjoyed privately anyway.

Clearing his throat, Stefan turned to Bonnie spaced out. He tickled her feet to get her attention. Bright green eyes came to life and met his. "I need my legs back."

Bonnie stared at Stefan as if he grown another head. She looked down to see her legs prompted on Stefan's thighs. "Oh! Sorry. I spaced out a bit."

"I see." Stefan lifted her legs off him and laid them down on the chaise. "I have to finish getting dressed."

Bonnie pinched her brows together not understanding. She looked over Stefan and mouth created into a 'O'. How could she not realize all this time Stefan didn't have on a shirt? The witch felt her cheeks heat up at the sight. Noticing she was ogling her friend, she turned her face around completely embarrassed. "Yeah, you go do that."

Stefan chuckled at the little witch. Her face was red all over creating an enticing glow against her brown skin. Regardless how tired she looked, the witch was beautiful. The Ripper leaned over and kissed her cheek once, twice, three times making loud smack sounds causing the witch to giggle forgetting her embarrassment, which was Stefan's plan to begin with. The fire from her blood warmed his lips and sent a tingle through his body. He could never get used to the sensation of Bonnie Bennett.

He leaned away from her flushed cheek and kissed the top of her head soundlessly. "Rest, Bonnie." He whispered to her before he stood to his full five foot eleven frame making him look like a half naked giant compared to Bonnie. "You're tired." He headed towards the door.

"I'm not –"

"Bonnie." Stefan said sternly staring down at the little witch.

Bonnie sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, I'll rest. You'll probably tattle on me and run to Nik if I don't." She pouted childishly.

"You know me so well."

"Oh joy." The Bennett-Mikaelson witch said deadpanned. "Could you pass me the book on the nightstand?" Stefan raised his brow. "It helps me sleep faster."

Stefan grabbed the worn book from the low bedside table and looked at the title. "_The Picture of_ _Dorian Gray_." He handed the book to Bonnie's outstretched hand. "Stealing Elijah's favorites from his shelf again?"

"No." Bonnie pouted again. "He let me read it and I never stole any of his books. I simply borrowed them."

"But without his permission." Stefan noted.

Bonnie only stuck her tongue out then returned to her book. "Goodbye, Stefan."

"Bye, Bonnie." And the Ripper left the bedchamber leaving the witch by herself.

Bonnie snuggled down and opened the book to the page she left off. When she did, her bookmarker fell on her lap. She laid the book facing down on her lap to pick it up. The witch smiled looking at the folded ivory paper with gold flourishes on the corners. Inside the folded paper was Klaus' slanted Victorian calligraphy. She pressed the delicate writing paper against her nose and sighed smelling the flowery aroma and subtle tone of her husband's scent.

She remembered when he gave it to her. Coincidentally it was the same night of the catastrophe meeting with Marcel and Davina at Rousseau's when Klaus and his brother's busted in like they owned the place. Bonnie smiled faintly as the memory danced around in her head. It may have started out as a travesty (and it really was) but it ended with a smile on her face, a stubborn one, but a smile nonetheless. However, the note wasn't until after the arguments and threats been handed out.

**_xBXKx_**

_"__Oh come now, love. There's no need to fret." Klaus said with a grin._

_Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the hybrid. She had forgotten how annoyingly self-righteous he was. She really wanted to smack the arrogant grin of his handsome face. Instead of engaging into banter, she turned to Marcel who was staring pointedly at Klaus. She knew by the look of the vampire's face that he knew Klaus and it wasn't on good terms. Whatever was about to go down, she did not want to know and she didn't want Davina in the middle of it either._

_"__Davina, I need you to leave. Lucy, take her to the back. There's no one back there, so you guys should be fine."_

_Lucy drowned her last shot she snuck while Bonnie wasn't looking and slammed it down on the table. "Come along, young grasshopper." Davina looked at Marcel then back at Bonnie. Bonnie motioned her head for her to move along. The young witch sighed and slid down from the stool. Lucy waited until Davina was near her to start walking._

_Before Davina stepped into the room, she turned back to Bonnie who was already looking at her. "I'll be right there." She said with a small reassuring smile. Davina nodded and went inside the room but not before looking pointedly back at the old ones._

_Bonnie watched Davina enter the room. When the door shut behind her, her smile turned into a deep frown as she stared at the opposing vampires. "I don't know what is going on between you both, but I honestly don't care. However, what I do care about are those two witches back there and these innocent humans in this establishment." She eyed them all making sure she had their attention. "If either of them gets hurt tonight because of any of you, you won't have to worry about coming at each other. I will take you all out without lifting a finger."_

_Klaus and Marcel knew the witch was not making idle threats. She was serious. Everyone knew it, except Kol. He couldn't help himself but to snort at the witch's audacity. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, gorgeous."_

_Bonnie steely greens started pointedly at Kol. "Don't believe me then try me. I assure you, you won't like the outcome." Her voice was hard and firm. The magic inside her bubbled but never reached the surface. This was a warning and they only had one. Bonnie then leaned over the table only talking to Klaus and Marcel. "I don't want any trouble from either of you and your company."_

_Klaus leaned in so he was eye to eye with the witch. Bonnie rooted her feet to floor not giving Klaus the satisfaction of moving back. She didn't know if she was crazy or stupid but whatever it was, it was fuelling her courage. She lifted her chin in defiance not moved by the hybrid. Klaus saw the action and chuckled darkly. He found that he liked getting the witch riled up. "I don't take kindly to threats, love. It makes me icky inside."_

_"__Then I suggest you heed my warning and it wasn't a threat. I was foretelling your possible future."_

_The hybrid stiffed hearing her words. His amusement dried out and his anger began to coil in his belly. Who did she think she was? Klaus wanted to drain her dry for her gall, but being the masochist he was it turned him on. How could such a pretty mouth spew such ruthlessness? He knew the Bennett was brass, but he had no idea how much until now. He knew that she knew who he was and what he was capable of doing to her. He could easily reach across the bar and rip her throat out but she held no fear in her eyes. There was no tremor or ire. There was no forced bravery or showmanship. The witch was simply stating a fact as if she was stating the sky was blue. She wasn't afraid of him or the vampires around the bar._

_She was a small little thing standing up to vampires twice her size and triple of her strength, and yet she still holds her ground. Her eyes were molten. Her crooked chin was set rebelliously. Her cupid bow lips pouted indicating that she was pestered by his presence. He wanted her. A sick desire twisted in the hybrid taking in the witch as a whole. He wanted to break her. He wanted to break her then mold and fashioned her to his satisfaction. He wanted her power for his own bidding. Everything she had, he wanted and he would have it._

_Klaus took a moment to settle down letting out another chuckle tumbled from his pale rose lips. "Careful now Bonnie," He took the witch's hand into his own feeling her warmth and softness. "I have a quite a temper."_

_Bonnie snatched her hand away from him earning a devilish smirk from him. It disgusted the witch how awful it annoyed her and how sexy it looked. She gave Klaus a warning glare before she eyed Marcel who was watching his sire and the witch going back and forth. "Hey," Marcel leisurely faced to Bonnie. "Are we clear?"_

_The vampire nodded. "Crystal."_

_Bonnie let her tensed shoulders ease some when she saw Marcel wasn't going to go word for word with her. She nodded. "Good." She reached over the table to grab his hand. "Come with me."_

_Marcel stood from his seat and let the little witch drag him. Klaus stood from his position to stare at the two. From the side, he could see Stefan staring as well. There was no need to turn back because he knew Kol and Elijah was paying attention as well. The three vampires watched Bonnie and saw exactly what Klaus did, a challenge._

_They wanted the witch on their side, not only for her power but they enjoyed her company which was saying a lot. They had a deep respect for witches but they were only good for their power, not for the brothers to keep them around. Bonnie Bennett was something fresh and new. A breath of fresh air so to speak. They wouldn't admit it out loud but it was true. Looking at Klaus, the brothers knew that there was no way he was going to let Marcel have Bonnie and neither were they._

_Bonnie led Marcel in front of the door Davina and Lucy was waiting for her. Marcel went to speak but Bonnie held her index finger to her lips. He watched her close her eyes then open them a moment later. "Okay."_

_"__What did you do?"_

_"__A spell, so they won't hear us." The witch placed her hand on her poked out hip while the other remained around Marcel's wrist. "Are you good?"_

_Marcel blinked and chortled. "What, you think I can't hold my own out there?" Bonnie shrugged. "Don't worry about me. All I care about is Davina to be okay."_

_Bonnie bit the corner of her lip. "Are you using her?"_

_Marcel eyes bulged. "Excuse me?"_

_"__Are you using Davina to keep the witches in line?"_

_"__You see witch, I don't think that is any of your business."_

_"__It is my business." Bonnie hissed. "Davina is only a child and from what I gather she looks like she has been through hell and back. I will not let her be used by you or anyone else because she is harvesting three dead witch's powers." She folded her arms tightly over her chest. "I may be helping you but I am __**only**__ doing this for Davina. I will help my own before I help a vampire." Marcel's face tensed not liking the way she was talking to her but he had to admit, the little witch had heart. "So again, your majesty, are you using Davina?"_

_Marcel stared down at the tiny witch seeing her fierceness. He could see the care and protectiveness the witch had for Davina. The vampire smiled inwardly. "No. I am not using Davina for my own gain. I only want to protect and help her because I care about her."_

_Bonnie stared up at the mocha vampire trying to find something out of sorts, but couldn't. She sighed looking back at the bar seeing the vampires look their way. "A nosey bunch, aren't they?"_

_Marcel followed her line of sight seeing they had an audience. "Yeah. We must look good together."_

_Bonnie snorted looking back at Marcel ready to make a snide remark but was caught off guard when she saw his dark eyes were on her. They were piercing and analyzing. It was downright uncomfortable making the witch's stomach flop. Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat as she moved back towards the door while letting Marcel's wrist go. "You should get back over there." She let go of the vampire's wrist breaking the spell. "Be careful and don't kill anyone." She said with a lopsided smile._

_Marcel watched the little witch leave from his sight as she closed the door. He rubbed the scruff under his chin staring at the door a moment longer before heading back to the bar. He let out the deep chuckle remembering the little witch's fire. Things was going to be different with the Bennett witch around. He could feel it._

_Heading towards the bar, Marcel could see the Originals and their stray watching him. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor. My savior. My sire." Marcel stood in front of Klaus. "How unfortunate for me based on all three accounts."_

_"__Aw come on, Marcel. We had some good times."_

_Marcel ignored him and looked over Klaus' shoulder seeing the other Original. "Elijah."_

_"__Marcel, how do you fair this evening?" The elder Original asked politely._

_"__I was well until you folks showed up. May I ask why?"_

_"__What, no hello?" Kol stepped around Elijah to stand next to Klaus. "Are you still bothered that I made a bon fire out of your vampires." He looked over to Stefan who was fixing him a drink. Since there was no one behind the bar, he could pour himself something to sip on waiting for the firecrackers to start. "I thought it would be a good house warming gift since you have new accommodations."_

_"__You are really thoughtful soul, Kol." Stefan uttered before taking a sip._

_"__Thank you, brother. I do try."_

_Marcel looked at Kol fleetingly then back to Klaus. "Why are you and your family here, Klaus?"_

_Kol placed his hand over his dead heart. "Marcellus, I –"_

_"__My name is Marcel." The vampire gritted out._

_"__Why shorten your name?" Klaus said with a smile. "I thought your original name fitted you well, little warrior." Marcel clenched his teeth willing his fangs to stay in place._

_"__Would you look at that, Stefan." Kol tapped his twin. "It seems Nik has gotten his majesty a bit ticked off."_

_"__What a shame." Stefan said with a smile._

_Marcel turned to Stefan and gave him a small smile. "So, you are the Ripper?"_

_Stefan tipped his head. "That I am."_

_"__I guess a habit is hard to break. This family always had a knack for picking up strays."_

_Stefan chuckled as he points to Marcel but looking at Kol. "He's feisty. But correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe he has a stray of his own."_

_"__Oh you mean the young witch, brother?" Kol sat on the stool in front of his twin. "I caught that as well. Did you feel the parental force within him?"_

_Stefan nodded his. "Mhmm, I did indeed. It was very heart warming." He teased._

_"__They grow up so fast. Imagine that." Kol stared at Marcel. "Young Marcellus has a little whelp of his own to care of. That is downright motherly of you, Marcel."_

_Marcel went for the young Original's throat but Klaus stepped in his way. "Now Marcel, let's not start something you can't finish. I would hate to cause a scene in front of these people." Klaus saw how Marcel's vampires crowded around him. He cocked his brow in hilarity. "Well would you look at this, little warrior with his little army. How cute."_

_"__What do you want, Klaus? Trying to get back a kingdom that you left behind?"_

_Rage filled the hybrid as his childe threw the incident in his face, but tucked it away for another time. "One thing at a time, Marcel. That will be discussed on a later date. There is another reason why I am here at this very moment."_

_"__Oh yeah . . . what's that?"_

_Klaus' calm disposition dispersed as a week built of frustration and rage slammed back into him full force. "You have my witch."_

**_xBXKx_**

**(*) The secret Kol was hinting to Elijah (before he choked Kol) is not that he purposely severed his and Marcel's relationship. There is another secret that Elijah is hiding that he doesn't want Klaus to know about, but unfortunately Kol knows about it. Not good for Elijah. This secret will be explored later on in the chapters :) (:**

**Stefan, Stefan, Stefan lol Have I mentioned I love Stefonnie? I know this is Klonnie, but I couldn't help myself. Stefan is just too much of a charming brooding Ripper. I had to have my daily Stefonnie since there hasn't been many new fics with the pairing. Sue me. From what I read and saw on TVD, travelers didn't use grimoires. If I missed that info, sorry. A lot will be explored about Bonnie's ancestry and other events and it all starts with Qetsiyah and the Original Grimoire. Oh goodness I am so excited about it. ****Reviews are welcomed. Until next time!**


End file.
